The Git Chronicles
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: The summer before her Fifth Year Lily Potter started keeping a diary: "I'm going to crawl into a shady corner and sulk." Lily's insight on family, life,love, school and gits. LLP\SM.
1. Where I'm Deserted On Sanity Island

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **for now I have nothing new to say but I will let you know that I have not neglected any of my other fic just that some of them are suffering from a bad case of writers block (i.e. me).

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter One:

Where I'm Deserted On Sanity Island

Monday, July 14th.

Al's being weird again. He stormed off breakfast as soon as the post arrived. He took the letter addressed to him and ran back upstairs to his room not without shutting the door and calling: "Thanks for breakfast Lils!"

What with Mum and Dad taking the next two weeks off to relax and re-bond with each other (as if they don't display enough affection when we're home and shag like rabbits ever since I joined James and Al at school). I shudder at the thought yet _I _at least acknowledge it instead of denying any physical contact between them, like James and Al _and _Teddy often do.

Speaking of dear _Tedward_, he and Vic finally found a place they both agree on. That was quite the discussion since past Easter after they got married. They got back from their honeymoon just in time for James' party, now that he finished Hogwarts and signed with the Cannons for their reserve team.

Uncle Ron was on the verge of crying when James broke the news and told James he's like the son he never had. He spent that night at our guest room and Hugo still refuses to speak to him.

Poor Uncle Ron and he's faulted emotional range, as Aunt Hermione said that night over and over again. Rose and Uncle George think it's hysterical.

Al is calling me from Dad's study.

* * *

Monday, July 14th

It seems like we're going to have a guest coming over to stay with us this summer. Al and Rose best friend, Scorpius, is coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer holydays. Usually he comes towards the last two weeks of August but since his grandfather has taken ill and was moved to the south of France to be nursed back into health his Father suggested he'd get off their back and leech on our place instead.

Not that I don't like Scorpius, I do. However, I don't fancy him around pocking his head and _slithering_ whenever and wherever I turn and go. He's quite a pest that's happily stump on if I'd get the chance. And he'll probably go over he's head to make this summer a living hell for me.

I know I just said I like him but I also sort of don't. It's complicated.

Actually it isn't. He's a git. And a moron. And he's so vain! And very immature. He's also really annoying. Oh and did I mention he's a git?

Al seems to be immune to him. Well he is his best friend though and Merlin knows why he couldn't have found a more suitable person for this family as his best friend and not that slim-ball Scorpius.

This is silly! Why am I wasting good ink on stupid Scorpius? Argh!

Something else to write about….something else to write about….oh! I know!

Lucy's err… less than natural feelings for one faculty member of our school. One Professor Oliver Wood! I know I know…he's practically family…Heck! He _is _family what with being Roxanne's very own godfather and along with the huge age gap…

He teaches flying at school and he's the referee during Quidditch matches which is pretty cool because he favorites Gryffindor although he tries not to show it. He used to play for Puddlemere United and won England its first world cup in ages (technically Mum caught the snitch thus ending the game with England victorious) before retiring after a really bad back injury.

"He's a Quaffle Sex God! I can't wait to be off age...and not a student…and for him not to be happily married…Or a teacher, whichever comes first." She said to me one day back in school while grinning manically. "Dad would kill me if he'd ever find out. Maybe he'd kill Professor Wood too! Wouldn't it be all tragic and dramatic and oh so romantic!"

"You won't even call him by his first name!" I cried and buried my face in my hands.

"I can't call him Oliver, Lils!" she shook her head at me. "He's a teacher. A very handsome, funny and sexy teacher but he's still a teacher. Besides, calling him Pro-_fessor_ feels so naughty…" and she was off!

"You're sick." I said. "And twisted."

"I'm in love!" she jumped and clapped. I hexed her a moment later. She deserved it.

* * *

Tuesday, July 15th

It's raining. It's July and it's raining! Isn't this supposed to be summer? What the hell?

Okay so I'm a little 'moody' but you'd be too if you walked down for a midnight sneak and find your brother and cousin engaged in a very inappropriate physical action.

Not with each other! Blah and shudder!

James and Louis hosted a small gathering in our living room with two muggle girls they met a few days ago. They used to do that back at school all the time. Dom and Roxy reckon they like being watched. Lucy thinks they get off by being in each other company. I think I need a new family.

Scorpius was there too. Well not there _there_ but he found the duo in action as he made his way to the kitchen, which is where I was at the time.

"Your brother is disgusting." He said as he took out and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice from the fridge. "And your cousin is no better. They Louis was high fiving James behind their back."

"They used to be so normal…" I closed my eyes as I realized what the girl James was with was about to do. "I miss the days when he was getting sick from watching Vic and Teddy."

"Instead of spying them for snogging info?"

I laughed. "You caught him too?" he nodded. "I'm so sorry for you."

"I'm not related to him." He held up his hand and chuckled.

"Let just hope you and Al won't take after him."

"Erugh!" he made a face. "You're horrible!"

"Can you blame me?" could he really?

"Nah…I guess you sort of grew on me…like fungus." I frowned at him. "A very nice and fluffy type of fungus." He beamed slyly.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Kidding Lils!" he chuckled. "Here," he waved his wand and a banana zoomed into his outstretched hand. "A peace offering."

I took the banana and smiled. "Thank you Scorpius." I than pilled it very neatly and then I shoved it and smooched it all over his face. "Tah!"

* * *

Saturday, July 19th

Aunt Hermione Flooed in this morning bearing food and some motherly\auntie affection. James complained he wasn't allowed to be responsible in this house to which Aunt Hermione said: "Once you'll learn to wash your own boxers you'd learn some responsibility."

I would've added: "and stop turning this house into a brothel."

It's stopped raining which is good but now there's a heat wave which is awful because I'm stuck here in this house for days suffering the worst case of testosterone overdose. Thank Merlin Lucy drops in as often as she can (Uncle Percy had her take a summer internship at the ministry!) as well as Rose whenever she's off from helping Uncle George at the shop (she reckons it's a good way to sharpen her business sense if and when she decides to enter wizarding business world- she's so power hungry!).

Al is still acting all weird. He set at the kitchen for FIVE whole hours yesterday staring outside (where it was pouring like doomsday) he had to leave after I played "Where Is My Mind" out loud on Dad's old muggle record player. He fell off the chair as soon as the first notes played. Boy that was hysterical! Scorpius still whistles it every time Al drifts off to…wherever he drifts off to.

I think Dad's lack of musical education when he was younger made him the music monster he is today. Every time we go to London or even sometimes here at the village he finds the way to the closest records store and shop like a hippogriff in heat. He tries to take me with him whenever we're home from school. Most of the time I read about it in the letters him and Mum send me.

Lucy reckons I ought to stop with my muggle music _fascination_ because it's not healthy to be obsessed with something at such a young age. Yes I know. And she's my best friend. I really need to expend my horizons and look for outer family related friends.

Speaking of out outside the family friends, Scorpius is still leeching on our residence and our food and right now he is taking hostage our shower. So much for a warm shower on a cold day, eh?

As for Rose, she's lounging at the living room right now and Al is up in his bedroom (again), doing Merlin knows what (again), and James is out for his first training session with the Cannons. Aunt Hermione asked him to Floo Uncle Ron when he returns and let him know how it went. She also asked to him not to sound too enthusiastic in front of Hugo since he's still a bit touchy about Uncle Ron's comment the other day.

Sometimes Dad calls Aunt Hermione emasculating wench, but always with a smile and slap on the back of his head from Mum. I tend to agree with him (not in front of Mum – I use my common sense). Just look at how Hugo is! He's mummy's little boy. It wouldn't hurt him if he'd have lacking of sensitivity.

Hmmmm…how peculiar I hear screaming and yelling coming out of Al's room. Oh my, something's just crashed on the floor! I'm going to see what's going on.

* * *

**A/N:** and that's the first chapter for you! I hope you liked it you're welcome to review and let me know

Lots of luuurrrrvvvv!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. A Very Hairy Potter

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Two:

A Very Hairy Potter

Saturday, July 19th

Well Al has lost it for good. That crashing sound from before? That was Scorpius' trunk being blasted into small pieces. The big question, of course, was why?

When I got to Al's room it looked as if one of Hagrid's hippogriffs raided the place. Al looked demented (I swear I spotted some foam by his mouth) his eyes were bulging and his hair messier than ever. Scorpius was red in the face his wand out and I noticed he held Al's in his other hand.

"What in Circe's name is going on?" I demanded in my best impression of Mum. "Well?" I put my hands on my hips.

Scorpius kept on glancing at Al. "Everything's fine." He said slowly.

"Of course it is." I snorted. "You just happen like it when you trunk is in small pieces."

"Stay out of it, Lil." Al said hoarsely. I noticed he was sporting a black eye.

"Did you punch my brother?" I turned to Scorpius. He didn't answer neither did Al; they just kept on staring at each other. "One of you idiots is going to answer me!"

Silence. Than Scorpius flicked his wand and his trunk was back in one piece. "There," he said. "Good as new. You have nothing to worry about."

"It still doesn't explain Al's black eye."

"I got hit by a shoe." Al said shortly.

"Why?"

"Because your brother has issues." Scorpius answered.

"You're calling me mental?" and before Scorpius had a chance to answer Al pounced him with fists and punched him as he was wandless. "I-am-not-mental!"

"Gerroff me!" Scorpius called at tried to push Al away from him. I looked around for something to throw on Al. I found a shoe and threw it. "OW!" it hit Scorpius' eye (ironic) as he finally got Al off of him. "What's wrong with this family?" he touched his now swollen eye and I noticed he also had a bleeding cut just below it.

"We don't like secrets!" Al snapped at him. "And we don't like liars!"

"What are you talking about?"

Scorpius shook his head and sighed. "You're brother thinks I'm holding off information from him."

I blinked. "What?"

"Cleo hasn't written Al for a few days and he thinks I have something to do with this and won't tell him." Al looked outraged but Scorpius coughed and elaborated on. "Have I mentioned Al's dating my cousin, Cleo? And apparently you know nothing of this because he's a baby and she deserves better." He said coldly and stormed out the room.

Al was red in the face. "Traitor."

"You're a twat." I said. "You better clean up the room before I floo grandma."

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm older than you!"

"Right now, _Albus_ _Severus Potter_, you're a big fat baby!" I growled and left him behind me. I headed downstairs to the kitchen, from the window I saw Scorpius leaning against the apple tree in our backyard. After a few more minutes of searching I found what I was looking for and jogged outside to join him.

"Here," I handed him a small vial. "It's for the black eye."

"Essence of dittany?" he uncorked it and gave it a sniff. "Smells okay." He then handed it back to me. "I can't do it myself."

"Right, then." I said briskly and propped myself for a better angle to his eye. "I hope it won't sting or anything." I tipped a few drops but they missed his face and dripped on his shirt. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"You need to move in closer." He glanced at me. "I won't bite." He laughed.

I smiled and moved to sit on top of him so instead of trying to reach his eyes from the side I was right in front of it with better access. "Don't move…" I whispered more to myself than to him. "Steady…" three drops fall from the vial and onto his bruised eye. It healed in mere seconds. I was still looking at his eye when I realized he was looking back at me while I was leaning against him that his upper body was _very_ firm and _very_ muscular. I gently touched his eye and he fluttered at my touch.

"Am I okay?" he asked quietly and looked at me.

"You're eye is. You," I tilted my head to the side as I considered the question. "Probably not."

Scorpius laughed loudly. "You probably right." I beamed at him as his laughter died out and soon we were staring at each other again. "Thank you." He said.

"T's fine, really." I waved him off.

"Al's just love sick." His eyes flickered to Al's bedroom window.

"And a big time psychopath."

"That too." He agreed and then I felt his arms on my waist and in one swift move he lifted me off of him and set me beside him. "Too hot for you to sit on top of me."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Any other weather is okay for it, then?"

"Yes," he said playfully. "But only when I'm injured." He grinned.

I knew I was fighting a smile. "I'll make sure to carry dittany with me always from now on."

"Good girl." He flung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

I think we were flirting and it was strangely nice and very odd. Al soon came after us and apologized. I think he had a little chat with Rose and put some sense into him and healed his black eye. The boys exchanged embarrassed hugs and then laughed like a couple of nutty hyenas.

Gits. Both of them.

* * *

Thursday, July 22nd

Mum and Dad will be back in a few days. Or so says the letter we just received from them. Mum's on the seventh cloud and Dad's just not a man of many emotional words (no wonder James and Al are such twats).

On a more or less happier note, grandma and grandpa Weasley visited us and while Al and Scorpius entertained grandpa with their last year muggle studies project on a cup of tea, grandma talked me into letting her cut my hair.

"It's far too long." Grandmum said and twirled a piece of my hair between her fingers. "Don't give me that look, young lady." She scolded me.

"I just like as it is." I pouted and from the corner of my eye I caught Scorpius smirking at me from his conversation with granddad and Al. "_Dickhead_." I hissed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lily!" I look up and grandma's face was beet red.

"Sorry."

She ended up cutting my hair. I hate it. I look like a nine year old with my hair just above my shoulders. Lucy thinks I look more mature and sophisticated. I told her grandma will be cutting her hair next. She suggested I'd ask Rose to charm it back into its proper length and I said I can't wait for Rose to finish her shift at the store so Lucy flood WWW store and asked for Rose's help. She wasn't' there but Fred gave her a lengthen tonic from the _Which Witch_ line. He told her it's the best and fastest solution for my problem. I hope he's right.

I mixed five drops of the tonic along with my shampoo before I rinsed it off my hair and wrapped a towel to dry my hair (since it's has to be naturally dry with now help of any wand work) and so I wait…

* * *

Thursday, July 22nd

My hair is green. _Green_. Bloody effing **GREEN!**

I'm going to kill Lucy! No! First I'm going to kill Fred for tricking her into taking that sodding tonic and then I'll kill Lucy for buying his crap!

The moment I took of the towel I knew something wasn't right.

Lucy gaped at me, her face very pale. "Oh my…"

"What is it? Is it still short?" I walked to the mirror but Lucy stopped me. "What?"

"Promise me you won't yell."

"Luc…" I warned her. "I didn't sprout any horns did I?" I laughed nervously.

"Umm…no…but…well…Oh Merlin helps us!" and then she sprinted out of my bedroom. I walked over to my mirror to see what went wrong.

"…" I gawked at my reflection and then I screamed. Loudly. "LUCY!" I ran downstairs and found her holding her hand above the fireplace. She was going to floo before I catch her. "Over my dead body!" I called and raced to her.

"I didn't do it!" she called and before jumping inside and disappearing in a blaze of green flames.

There will be blood.

* * *

Wednesday, July 23rd

Hair is still green.

After Lucy took off James ran down to see what was going on and the moment he saw me he fell on all four, crying with laughter. I leaped on with and smacked that bloody smile off his stupid face before I ran outside to cool off and keep away from current house company.

I wasn't alone for much long though. Less than an hour later while I was having a rest against the tree a shadow towered me.

"Almost didn't see you there." Scorpius said. "You merge well with nature."

I looked up and brushed a piece of acid-green hair off my face. "If you're here to the mickey out of me," I sighed. "Just as well…Go ahead so we'll be done with that."

"Actually," He set down beside me. "I came to cheer you up." I arched my eyebrow at him. "Really."

There we were, sitting in complete silence. It was rather boring so I started picking out stray weeds from the grass and Scorpius just stared at the house.

"So…" he trailed off.

"So…" I replied. Merlin the bloke is getting stranger and stranger by the day.

"So you hair is green."

"That's it!" I got up from the grass but Scorpius' hand held my arm and pulled me down. "What?"

"It's just hair."

"Let's change yours to pink with long and curly pigtails and see if it's still just hair."

He ruffled his hair. "I take it back." He beamed at me.

"Good." I huffed. "Now please, stop talking about my hair."

He chuckled. "Fine I'll stop."

"Very well."

"Here," he shoved a something to my hand. It was a silver scarf.

"I'm not cold."

"I know," he said. "But it's never too late to show school spirit."

I punched his shoulder. Hard.

"Aw!" he rubbed his shoulder before he started to laugh at my angry expression. "Lighten up, would you?" I crossed my arms and huffed. "C'mon Lils," he rolled a piece of grass in his fingers. "This too shall pass."

"Your attempt to cheer me up is one step from being abysmal." I rested my head against the tree trunk just as Scorpius wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "This is the worst day ever."

"What about the day you blew up that hiccups potion in class and the entire second year Gryffindor and Slytherin wouldn't stop hiccup and skip every other minute? That was a really bad day."

"Well, that too but not as bad as the day you and Al shaved anyone who fell asleep at History of Magic eyebrows off."

"How was that bad?"

"You both landed in the Hospital Wing unconscious for three days after they were all done with you!" I laughed. "The amount of detentions McGonagall had to give was historic! Half of fifth year had to serve detention for the rest of the year."

"Not to mention both Al and I had detentions well into last term." He squeezed my shoulder and embraced me closer to him. "Ah the good ol' days."

"You're horrendous."

"Part of my oh-so-manly charm." He pumped up his chest which deflated back after I smacked him.

"By the way," I said. "Even with my hair green, I won't be caught dead wearing something remotely close supporting Slytherin."

"Won't consider that ever again." Scorpius chortled. "Want to sit on top of me again?" I felt him shaking and as I lifted my face up I saw him trying to control his smile.

He glanced down at me and our eyes met. "Thanks." I said and as he shrugged and mumbled something incoherent, I felt a tug in my stomach, just a small one.

Almost non-existent. Almost.

* * *

**A/N:** get down and dirty with your reviews and I will show you my gratitude in a very-potter- way!

Lots of luuurrrrvvvv!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Blindfold, My Kingdome for a Blindfold

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N****: **thank you to those who reviewed and to those who read. Just got back from a short vacation in London, was great thank you very much J

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Blindfold, My Kingdome for a Blindfold

Saturday, July 26th

Hair hasn't faded yet. Is it a crime to kill a family member?

Dad would say yes. Mum would probably agree and so will Aunt Hermione and Grandma. Uncle Ron on the other hand would say: "It's circumstantial" while shrugging it off and ruffling my hair. I do like Uncle Ron.

As of tomorrow the house will no longer be parent free. Yes, Mum and Dad are coming back hopefully baring presents as well as some discipline for James and a sanity potion for Al. and maybe a seashell or something like that from wherever they went to for Scorpius.

Had a very nice wake up this morning.

NOT!

There I was, dozing lazily in my very warm and comfortable bed, when I sensed something next to me. Just then, the poking began.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Go away!" I rolled and put my pillow over my head. The poking continued. "Away!" I know that it might look as if I was yelling but here's the thing- I had a pillow over my head! My voice was rather muffled to be honest.

"Lily…" someone said and poked. "Lily, wake up."

Poke. Poke. Bloody _poke!_

I set up and threw away my pillow. It was Lucy_. _"_WHAT?_" I yelled. "For the love of Merlin, what is it?"

"Were you asleep?"

I bite the inside of my cheek before I answered her. "Lucy," I began, slowly because I didn't want to end up in Azkaban for murder. "Is there a reasonable explanation for you being here?"

"Besides loving you?" she smiled at me.

"I'm flattered," I said dryly while getting up from my bed and walking towards my bedroom door. "Get out." I opened the door.

Lucy rolled her eyes and propped herself on my bed. "What's eating your knickers?"

"Hmm…I do remember something about my hair turning green."

"You can pull off green hair, Lils." My face stayed blank.

"Seriously, Luc, get out."

"Oooh…so angry…." I grabbed the closest heavy item in reach (a potions book) and threw it at her. I missed and hit the wall. "Tut tut." She shook her head and picked up the _Witch Weekly_ I was reading last night before falling asleep.

"What do you want, Luc?" I gave up and started dressing up.

"So, how long have you fancied Scorpius?" she said off-handily while flipping through the magazine.

"_What?_" I turned to her half trying to put my shirt on.

Lucy put the magazine and smirked at me.

"How long," she pointed to my alarm clock, "have you," she pointed at me, "fancied," she drew a heart on her chest with her fingers, "Scorpius?" she sat back with a triumphant grin and folded her arms.

"What makes you think I fancy the git?" my voice sounded very shrill. Damn it!

"I don't think, I _know_." She nodded her head. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"You're off your rocker."

"Don't worry, Lils." She ran her index finger and thumb across her mouth in a zipping motion and then a locking motion. "You're secret's safe with Me." she winked at me and picked back the magazine and started humming.

"I don't fancy him."

"Of course you're not." She flipped a page. "_Oh, come and stir my cauldron…  
And if you do it right__…__I'll boil you up some hot, strong love…"_

"Stop it."

_"…To keep you warm tonight__… _"

* * *

Saturday, July 26th

Now referring to Scorpius as my "serpentine lover", Lucy keeps on singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" whenever he's around.

It's a good thing he taken a leaf out of Al's book and he's daft as a garden gnome, he thinks she's just really likes this song.

"She's been humming this bloody tune for hours now." He said as we made some sandwiches for lunch. "Granted, she's not a bad singer but it starts to annoy me."

"You and me both."

"What are you whispering about?" Lucy asked sneakily. "The _pair _of you?"

"Me, confessing my everlasting and undying love for you." Taking Lucy's hand, Scorpius kneeled onto one knee. "Oh Lucy!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked back over to me, I was pressing a fist against my mouth trying (and failing miserably) not to crack a rib.

"I dunno, Luc," I said very carefully. "Looks like he's got it bad for you."

Kissing Lucy's hand, Scorpius looked up. "Make an honest man out of me!" and in a fast move and got up onto his feet his face only inches from Lucy.

"Let's elope and make loads and loads of ginger babies, eh?" he whispered and moved in to close the gap between them and just when I thought Scorpius was going to kiss her (and I bet Lucy thought so too), he jerked his head back and stepped away from her.

"Moment's gone." He ran before the vase Lucy threw would him in the head.

"So _angry_…" I said before running away from the other vase she was about to throw at me.

* * *

Sunday , July 27th

Ever wondered what is the worst way of finding out your parents are back from a holiday?

Try walking in on them humping each other on the kitchen table.

Middle of the night, I was thirsty so I walked downstairs for a drink of water. Al and Scorpius were sleeping because I could hear loud snoring coming from Al's bedroom. I'm guessing Scorpius took my advice and mixed some calming drought into Al's beverages. As for James, he was on a "double date" along with Louis and the evening's on duty slags.

So there I was groping my way in the dark when I heard voices. Yes, I know. Hearing voices is not a very healthy choice of a life style if I might say.

Right, voices.

Being the brave maiden that I am, I stopped and ran back into my room grabbed my wand and then ran back downstairs and tiptoed my way to the kitchen. Of course me being me, I can't just run in the darkness of my own house, I must bump every toe and limb in every sharp edge. On in this case trip over the last step and fall, sprawled on the floor, not before I get the chance to bend my ankle.

"FUCK!" I grabbed my feet, just as I smashed it against the banister's end.

"What's going on?" I turned around and bumped my face straight into Scorpius' bare chest. "Woha!"

I was leaning against the banister, trying not to cry (it really hurt!). "I think it's broken," great and now I _was_ crying. "Effing banister!"

"Keep your voice down or you'll wake up the house." He hissed and with a swift move lifted me off my feet. "What are you doing, wondering in the middle of the night? Christmas isn't months from now for you to come and steal some presents."

I crossed my arms as he walked us towards the kitchen. "What are _you_ doing out here? Wanted to spoon and cuddle but Al feigned he's got a headache?"

"Gay jokes, how original." He said and hoisted me in his arms. "Not very light are you?"

"Not very strong are you?"

"Touché."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Scorpius' neck for more support. "Oh c'mon I'm not that fat!" I said as he made a face.

"My nose is itching," he screwed his face in many form. "Could you…?"

"Here," I inched myself closer to his face and scratched his nose lightly. "How's that?"

"Harder." He stopped as I kept on scratching his nose and looking the other way to avoid his awkward face.

"_More…"_

"Don't do that!" I stopped scratching and smacked his nose instead.

Scorpius rubbed his nose, now red from my smack. "Do what?"

"Moan. In a sexy way."

"Have you gone mental and started hearing voices?" he said but kept on walking us towards the kitchen.

I was about to say something along the lines of "sick pervert" when Scorpius dropped me to the floor.

"Holly shit!" I heard him cry, and as I got up on my feet I realized why.

"Mum? Dad?" I asked before I covered my eyes at sight welcoming me in the kitchen. "_My eyes!_"

"Oh bloody hell!" I heard my Mum yell. "Harry, get off!"

"Oh he's getting off alright." I heard Scorpius say while trying not to vomit.

"Lily!" Dad called and I opened my eyes to see him looking for his discarded trousers and my mum disheveled and scruffy looking trying to button up her dress.

I felt my face burning up. I couldn't even meet my Dad's eyes. I looked down to the floor instead. "Err…How was the holiday?"

"Quite all right," he looked back at Mum with a look that said _more than all right_, and smiled slyly at her. I shuddered.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, nice seeing you." Ironically his eyes were covered.

"Lily, what happened to your hair?" Mum approached me and ran a hand in my hair.

"It's green." I waved her hand off my hair. "Can we have the kitchen back?"

Dad raised an eyebrow at my use of the term "we". "What for?" he turned the question to Scorpius.

"I…ah…Not…I mean…well…" Poor Scorpius flushed and spluttered before running amok out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I think I'll follow his lead." I said and fled back up to my bedroom.

* * *

Monday, July 28th

Mum knocked on my door earlier. Wanted to make sure I'm not hanging from the ceiling after being traumatized last night.

"Good, you're up." She didn't sound surprised which means she was listing outside my room before checking up on me.

"Yeah," I was just finishing brushing my hair (my green and luscious hair). "Didn't sleep very well…"

Mum set down on my bed. "About that…Would you like to talk about what happened last night?"

"Not really," I grunted at pulled my brush a bit harder.

"Fine. Lily, what your father and I were doing last night is-"

"-An abomination?" I said while looking at her from my mirror.

She gave me a defiant look. "-is perfectly normal."

I spun around to face her. "Mum! I'm fine. Please, stop it! I don't need to hear anything about you and Dad's _bonding_. I'd like to pretend it didn't happen, okay?"

"Fine," she got up and went to the door. "I'd still like to know what happened to your hair."

"I'll tell you later."

She nodded. "And your father wants to know what were you doing with Scorpius last night?" she left the question in air before she went downstairs to make breakfast.

I hate it when she does it.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews are always welcome

Lots of luuurrrrvvvv!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. Where I Get Caught In The Act!

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **yes I know…long time no update…I'm a horrible terrible person but I now redeem myself with this lovely chapter! So whoohoo! On another positive note – first term has just ended and I only have four exams therefore I have more time to dedicate to my writings.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Four:

Where I Get Caught In The Act!

* * *

Thursday, July 31st

Dad's birthday. What a day it is for our family. It's second to Christmas, really.

Well at least with Grandmum and Mum. And maybe Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. And Granddad. And the rest of the wizarding world.

Right now I'm in my room "calming myself down" as Mum put it. One is to be placed in his or hers bedroom after one i.e. me had broken her cousin Fred i.e. "the bastard", nose and knocked him unconscious.

"My hair is green!" I called the moment I saw him. "You effing wanker!" And so I punched and hit his stupid face. I was unstoppable! It took Al, Hugo, Dad and both Uncle George and Uncle Ron to pull me away from him after I hauled him to the floor kicking and screaming and let's not forget the cursing.

Mum just finished yelling at me for ruining Dad's birthday party. I will be allowed to join everyone only after I'd calm myself down and go apologize to Fred.

Over my dead, decaying and oozing with puss body.

* * *

Thursday, July 31st

Still in my room, still punished.

Lucy just walked out. She arrived a few moments after Mum left me to feel sorry for myself or something of that sort.

"A piece of birthday cake," she handed me a plate. "I got you the last one." She flopped on the bed and lay next to me.

"Liar," I helped myself. "There are two cakes every year."

"I meant Grandmum's crazy, giant snitch cake." She picked a piece with her fingers. "Scorpius dropped by at any chance?"

"No."

"Not yet you mean?"

"Stop it, Luc." I said but she wriggled her eyebrows at me. "Just get it out of your system."

"I think it written in the stars: a young witch and her older brother best friend falling in love for each other." I shrugged and kept eating my cake. "C'mon, Lil!" she huffed. "It isn't a farfetched thought! Load of people fall in love that way – look at your parents."

"My parents are the exception." I said. "And it's a load of rubbish."

"You're just afraid to admit it," Lucy got up. "Sooner or later it'll be too late."

"Oh on, Lucy," I shook my head. "I thought true love is never late."

"You deserve to be punished."

"Is it because I'm naughty?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "Fancy smacking my bum?"

"More like your face."

"Don't spare me your love, Lucy darling," I sighed dramatically. "You might be the only ally I have right now."

"Shut up and eat you cake." She said before leaving. I do like it when she's so dominating and semi-evil.

* * *

Friday, August 1st.

I snogged Jonathan Wood.

Let me refrain. Jonathan Wood and I snogged.

Jonathan Wood, son of one professor Oliver Wood and I, Lily Potter, daughter of one Harry Potter, **snogged**.

In my house. In my room. On my bed.

I'm a slag.

I'll start at the beginning. I'm not like Rose and Roxanne, or Lucy for that matter. I've never showed any interest in having a boyfriend or going out with a random boy to Hogsmeade. I'm not a prude; I did kiss Simon Goldman last year, actually he kissed me and we did have one disastrous date. Snogging Jonathan just happened.

"Hey, Lily," Jonathan knocked on my open door and stepped in. "Heard you are being punished."

"Something like that," I said grumpily. "What's with the smirk?"

He walked over to my bed but set on the chair across from it. "Fred's face is a right mess. Good job."

"That's what you get for turning my hair green." I pointed at my head.

"So it wasn't you being rebellious, it's just a spell gone wrong?"

"More like a potion malfunction," I set up straight. "Roxy said it'll fade out over the next few weeks but still…"

"I think it suits you."

"You and Scorpius alike," I laughed but stopped when I saw his face. "Oh, you don't like him."

"No, I don't." He said and grabbed a picture of me squeezed between Al, Scorpius and James. "He and your brother are pretty close and chummy. Are they…"

"Involved? Merlin, I hope not!" I laughed. "Al is going out with Cleo, Scorpius' cousin," I explained and got up and took the picture away from him. "It's from last charismas."

"What about Scorpius?" he asked.

"What about him?" I asked acidly.

"Al's going out with Malfoy's cousin does Malfoy-"

"Goes out with Rose?" I started to laugh. "Not remotely close. Rose already got a boyfriend, Lorcan. And besides, she's not Scorpius' type."

"She's not?"

"No." I put the picture down. "Scorpius likes vapid girls. Makes him feel smarter and better then the girl he dates."

"And how do you know that?"

"Have you seen the girls he goes out with?"

Jonathan laughed to which I joined but then he took my hand in his. I stopped laughing at once. The last thing I saw was Jonathan's lips right before I closed my eyes and puckered up.

It started quite okay but then something came over me. An animal instinct if you must.

Lie! Jonathan mumbled: "Lily..." That was when I tugged at Jonathan's shirt.

"Don't ruin the romantic moment." I said to his lips and we both stumbled to my bed, where we kept on snogging, of course.

It was fun while it lasted before I heard an all familiar voice: "Lily!"

Scorpius was at the door.

"What in the world?" He called and I pushed Jonathan off of me. "I…what…bugger!" he stuttered before he ran for it and before I got the chance to say anything.

He dropped the piece of cake he brought with him – it was Grandmum's crazy, insane, gigantic Snitch cake.

I think I feel bad.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for the patients and for the long waiting!

Reviews are always welcome

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	5. How I Realized Why Voldemort Was So Evil

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **exams sucks! But it does help me creatively since I have a bit of time off from work and only have to focus on school and my own writing. So there you have it, instead of studying for my Literary Forms exam I write another chapter maybe it's for the best – I hate that class anyway

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Five:

How I Realized Why Voldemort Was So Evil

* * *

Saturday, August 2nd

Scorpius won't look at me. Truth is, he refuses to make any sort of contact with my, both verbally and physically. Not that there was any physical contact before, except for the time I set on him, felt his rather toned body, or let him carry me around the house as if he were my Roman slave…weren't Roman slaves half naked? Hmmm…interesting…

On the other hand I also haven't heard even the slightest peep from Jonathan. Perhaps it is a good thing, seeing that I don't really take with him other than the occasional\one time snog session. He was rather ambitious, that I have to say. I mean, snogging a girl in her bedroom while her entire family plus his parents and part of Hogwarts faculty staff are around is brave or a very dumb verging on perverted and twisted, thing to do.

Along with the above, Mum is still rather pissed off at me for the events in Dad's birthday. I was eventually let down to join everyone while celebrating since it was Dad's birthday, but I had to sit through Mum's frown festival for the whole evening. Not as fun as one might think, but relatively entertaining on the whole. Mum kept watching me like a hawk, Fred (once he regained consciousness) coward in farthest spot from on at the table and Lucy drooling all over Professor Wood and both Jonathan and Scorpius ignoring my existence. Compared to last year - ten times better!

* * *

Monday, August 4th

Four days and yet not a word from Scorpius.

* * *

Tuesday, August 5th

Five days. Not even a syllable.

* * *

Wednesday, August 6th

Six days and a small breakthrough: a twitch of the eye.

* * *

Thursday, August 7th

A week and two steps back.

The twitch was a mere sign of stomach ache.

I'm beginning to understand why Voldemort hated people – I bet he received the silent treatment one time too many.

I'll go and ask Dad about it.

* * *

Friday, August 8th,

Still nothing from Scorpius.

On the other hand, I did ask Dad about Voldemort and the silent treatment theory I've developed. He said it's because he wasn't hugged as a child that Voldemort turned evil and also because he was a blood thirsty megalomaniac.

That puts Scorpius on a whole different scale, now doesn't it?

* * *

Saturday, August 9th

Scorpius is still giving me the cold shoulder but he does seem rather warm towards Lucy.

"He didn't say anything about you," she said while resting beside me on my bed.

"What did you talk about?"

"School, how my internship goes, about his grandfather being ill and a bit of quidditch." she checked her nails. "Nothing good or bad just plain small talk, really."

"Nothing at all?" I asked. "He didn't mention anything about me?"

Lucy rolled to face me. "You miss him!" she cried with joy. "You miss your _serpentine lover_ - I knew it!"

"Hold on to your knickers, alright?" I answered. "I don't _miss_ him. I just don't like it when acts like a small child, that's all."

"If you say so," she ignored me and stuck her tongue out each 'S' sound she made. "Not a word from Jonathan either?"

"No," I said and glanced at the photo resting on my desk. "It is a good thing he didn't get in touch. I don't see the point of getting to anything with him."

"You should consider the benefits of being his girlfriend."

"Which are?"

"Well," Lucy began counting with her fingers, "first thing, you get a decent looking guy snog you from time to time. Second, you're social ranking goes up the Hogwarts scale-"

"I'm Harry Potter's daughter." I cut her off.

Ignoring me she continued talking. "–and third and most important, I finally get a good chance of winning Professor Wood's heart."

"Get out."

"Really?" Lucy huffed. "Are we going at this again?"

"Until you'll learn that –"

"Teachers aren't boyfriend material." Lucy said dryly.

"I will not be in your presence." I finished the sentence. "You know that it is only the law stopping me from hexing you?"

"I thought it was because we're related."

"That won't help you even the slightest."

Sighing heavily Lucy rolled off my bed. "Fine," she put on her sandals. "But don't come crawling after me when you'll wake up one morning and stare at the mirror and find you've turned into a banshee and _I _won't be there because _I _am not talking to you."

I beamed at her. "Yes well, maybe you and Scorpius can form the I Hate Lily Club! You can meet up and wear **I hate Lily** badges." I said as I took a quill and this diary.

"Don't give me any ideas." Lucy said while making her way to my bedroom door. she stopped for a split secind to check her reflection in the mirror.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked from my bed.

"I'll pop before lunch." Lucy answered before leaving for the living room.

She's so easy sometimes.

* * *

Thursday, August 14th

Things just can't get any stranger then they already are. My house is infected with snakes i.e. Slytherins.

Cleo Zabini decided to "drop by" on Sunday and spend some time with Al. We currently share a bedroom and she's not planning on leaving until forever – or maybe just until the end of the holyday when we'll finally get back to school and I will some peace and quiet.

I can't see what Al sees in her. She spoiled, bossy, a bit of brat and she's Malfoy's cousin (who still won't talk to me) and not to mention feeling a little too comfortable around me: she and Al snogged on my bed, she took one of my jumpers last night when she got cold, she calls me tiny Potter and had the nerve to suggest weight lose tips as I helped myself with a second piece of rhubarb pie.

Al can't get enough of her. It's not that I'm not glad his hormonal needs are being answered and that he finally stops acting like a world class git. However, now I have to go through seven circles of hell every morning and evening just to go to sleep. Mum and Dad seem to like her and James could care less and whenever Rose around those two act like a pair of old ladies, chatting and laughing together.

Scorpius looks like he also might break her neck. I bet he had to listen to her and Al every night since she came. Maybe getting it off when I'm in the next bed is Al's red line but poor Scorpius – if I were him I'd seriously consider poisoning their food and hope for the best.

Oh, right Scorpius, well he still won't speak to be but last night an eye contact was made! We both shared a small yet a very disgusted look as Al checked on Cleo tonsils. Baby steps but still…

I did raise my silent treatment theory regarding Voldemort in front of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron the other night. Aunt Hermione said Voldemort was evil because he didn't know how to love or what love is being abandoned as a child and raised by muggles in a muggle orphanage. I got lost somewhere when she began explaining about Horcruxes…Yap yap yap, sometimes aunt Hermione speak too much. Hugo was thrilled – Mummy's little boy.

Uncle Ron on the other hand said that it was a penis envy issue Voldemort had with my dad. Somehow that makes much better sense than any other explanation. I may also add that Uncle George called him Lord Tinymort.

Huh…tinymort…

* * *

**A/N:** hope it was good if not…well…who's kidding it was…right?

Reviews are always welcome

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	6. Where I Don't Set A Good Example

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **one last exam and I'm free for the next week and a half before the second term starts! This grants you, my fellow fanfictioners, with this lovely chapter.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Six:

Where I Don't Set A Good Example

* * *

Saturday August 16th

Another heat wave, and now I'm stuck not only with my two older brothers and one mute best friend of one said older brother but with the same older brother's deranged girlfriend.

"Must you?" I asked yesterday afternoon while Al and Cleo snogged on the sofa while I was reading and sitting on the same said sofa.

Al answered me with a very friendly hand gesture.

"I see." I answered and got up and walked to the kitchen. After long searching I found what I needed and thus I walked to the living room, where Al and his lady friend were still attached by mouth, and emptied a bucketful off water on them both.

The pest cried as her hair dripped with ice cold water and the git's face turned ruby red. All in all, both looked very unpleased.

"It's a good thing." I said as I left the living room.

Perhaps now they'll learn some social manners.

* * *

Sunday, August 17th

Weasley Sunday lunch at the Burrow, let's gather everyone together and make them sit close even though it's an inferno out here but that's what you get when you're in a family!

Thanks a lot Mum and Dad!

Had to sit next to Dominique and Molly and hear their nonstop rambling about latest dress robs designs out in the market. I have plenty of patience most of the time but not during a heat wave.

Hugo asked me why I'm so crabby after I yelled at Molly to stop saying the word "Hemline" for the thirty seventh time in only five minutes.

"I'm not crabby," I huffed and poured more pumpkin juice. "I just can't hear any of this rubbish anymore."

"Nobody forced you to sit here, Lily." Dom sneered at me and Molly nodded in agreement. I hate it when those two are together.

"Actually I was." I said through gritted teeth. "Otherwise I would never consider sitting next to –" and that's when Mum and Aunt Fleur called: "LILY!"

And so, once again I am shunned from my family on the base of my very disobedient and improper behavior and was sent to exile in my Mum's old bedroom. While I may be an outcast at least I'm not outside sweating like a hog but in a closed space with cool breezy air.

It's a small, secluded and very puny victory but it's still a victory.

And It's all mine.

* * *

Wednesday, August 20th

Strange thing happen at the Potter household. Just this morning as I made my way to the fireplace to floo over to Lucy I caught a glimpse of my Dad and Scorpius sitting by the kitchen table, deep in conversation. For a split second Scorpius and I locked eyes before he turned back and listened to my Dad.

He looked so serious. Scorpius I mean.

What were they talking about?

* * *

Thursday, August 21st

Hogwarts letters are here!

* * *

Thursday, August 21st

Ok so I hate Life.

I've been made prefect.

* * *

Thursday, August 21st

And Scorpius still isn't communicating. Not that I paid attention.

* * *

Saturday, August 23rd

Haven't made peace with me being made prefect, still haven't told Mum and Dad yet either.

Rose is beside herself. She's been made Head Girl (a real surprise there, yeah right) and Hugo also earned his spot as a Gryffindor prefect. Thing is no-one knows I'm about to be Hugo's partner in shame.

_(Dun dun dun)_

Mum plans on taking us to Diagon alley on Monday, she and Dad are going to take a day of to get us all our things for Hogwarts – I can't wait.

Scorpius looks broody…maybe he's didn't get Head Boy? Not that I care because it's been three weeks and he hasn't uttered a word at me! So to hell with him I say!

* * *

Sunday, August 24th

It's evening. Quite the day it was.

There I was lounging in the backyard, having had enough with Al and Cleo snog-fest, listening to some elderly muggle tunes on Dad's wrack of wireless radio. Truth be told, I was having quite a good time. The sun was rather strong so I covered my eyes with my arm as I lay on the soft grass. That's until I heard one unexpected sound when a shadowy figure blocked away the sun.

"Becoming one with nature?" snarky voice, with a hint of a mock! Was I dreaming?

"Do mine ears deceive me?" I peered at him from down below. My eyes squinted against the sunlight. "He speaks!"

Scorpius flopped down and set beside me. "Of course I speak," he said while pulling out pieces of grass. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You haven't said a word to me for over a month." I said as I set up. "Come to think of it_, I _shouldn't be speaking to _you!" _I glared at him. "Now you're the one being punished." I poked his shoulder. "What do you have to say about it?"

"My Grandfather is dead."

I was as green as my hair but said nothing.

"He died last week actually," Scorpius continue. "My Father thought it's best for me not to go the funeral, didn't see the point." And then I turned quiet.

So there we were, sitting in this horrible awkward quietness. I hate the sound of strained silence. It makes me uncomfortable and edgy more than usual, of course.

I inhaled and I exhaled and then I asked. "Do you…want to…err…cry or something?"

His laughter exploded into million fireworks as his shoulders shook with every jolt of laughter. "You're amazing, Y'know that?"

"Are you messing with my head?" I was beginning to getting annoyed with him. "What's going on?"

"Lils," Scorpius began to say as he leaned backward on his elbows. "You're the only person who knows – well, except for your parents and other older family member who bother to read _The Daily Prophet._"

"Al doesn't know?" Scorpius shook his head. "What about Rose and Cleo?"

"Rose is busy with helping her Dad at the shop and Cleo is busy snogging Al."

I lay back beside and turned my head to look at him. "Is this why you came to speak with me?" I asked. "Everyone else is busy?"

"No." he fell back onto the grass and looked at me.

"Then why?"

"I don't know why." He turned his head away.

"Nothing is going on between me and Wood." I have no idea why I said it but I was more surprised from what I said after. "I missed you, Scorp."

"I missed you too, Lils."

"Oh course you did," I said. "I _am_ amazing." in a flash of a second Scorpius was on top of me, tickling me hard between my ribs and I screamed and giggled at I tried to push him off of me. Sadly, I ended up on top of him.

"Isn't this familiar?" he smirked and I smacked his chest. "Oi! You're not supposed to hit someone who just lost his grandfather!" I hit him again. "Hey!"

"That's for ignoring me for over a month." I hit him once more."That's for being a total git." I smacked him one last time. "And that's for making me feel sorry for you when I shouldn't!" I rolled off Scorpius and lay beside him and laughed out loud.

"You're insane." He said but he smiled as he looked at me.

"And amazing." I added.

"Amazingly amazing."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I've been made prefect."

"Congrats." Scorpius answered. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"It's only fair."

"I'm Head Boy."

"My condolences."

"I know," he said. "I have to deal with you more than I wish for."

"Prat."

"Toad head."

Silence and then a sigh. "I'm Sorry for your Grandfather." I felt his hand, as he moved it, rest next to mine.

"I'm sorry for being a git and ignoring you."

I chuckled and closed my eyes so I won't get blind by the sun. "Water under the bridge, Scorp." Slowly, I took his hand and entwine my fingers with his.

I swear that at that moment I heard "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" being played.

Maybe it's just all in my head. Wouldn't be the first time…

* * *

**A/N:** Did you enjoy? Do you want me to belly dance? Or perhaps just leave you the hell alone?

Reviews are always welcome

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	7. My Secret Passion for Victory Dances

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **Yes I know...twice in one week! Whoohoo for flu! Well hold the parties for just a little while as I can't tell when will be the next time I'll update but who know? Spring break is just around the corner

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

My Secret Passion for Victory Dances

* * *

Monday, August 25th

I came out today, during breakfast. I admitted who I truly was.

Everyone was at kitchen, eating breakfast before all of us head out to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies.

I helped myself with some sausage and eggs and slowly buttered my toast. Just as I was about to take a bite, someone kicked my foot. I looked up and found only Scorpius staring at me.

"What?" I mutely asked him with my impatient look.

"Tell them!" he heaved his eyes towards Mum and Dad. "Well?"

"Fine." I answered him and rolled my eyes. The git gave me a smug smile. Damn him!

I cleared my throat as I put down my knife and fork. "Mum, Dad," both stopped eating and looked at me (as well as the rest of the table). "I'm the new Gryffindor fifth year prefect."

"We know, dear." Dad said and dipped his toast in his egg.

Cue the jaw dropping!

"You know? How?" this was just awful, how could they possibly know? Was there a big **p **written all over my forehead?

"I've found the letter on your desk." Cleo said. That…what a…_BITCH!_

"That's privet you stupid slag!" I glared at her from across the table.

"Lily!" Dad said slowly. "Calm down." He shared a look with Mum before speaking slowly. "I've also found the letter when I was looking for you last night."

"If you don't want people to find out, Gingersnap," Cleo the claw clutching said while she poured more milk into her cercal (I hope it's gone bad). "Don't leave your privet possession free for everyone to see."

"Or perhaps," I mimicked her tone. "You should learn to value privacy, which I know is hard considering you sneak every night into Al's bedroom and shag him while your cousin is the next bed pretending to be asleep and trying to ignore the bedsprings' crick."

_Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding _

Lily 1 – Cleo the Slag 0

I shall make my victory lap around that giant and overstuffed head of hers.

I shall also point and laugh while doing so.

* * *

Monday, August 25th

Tired, also feeling emotionally drained and semi-miserable. Once again I have mastered the fine art of being the black-sheep and found myself (again) scorned and spurned from my very own flash and blood.

Just before leaving to Diagon Alley, Mum and Dad launched the day with a stream of screams and scolds right after breakfast. Let's just say it didn't brighten up my day any more than it already was.

"How horrible was it?" Lucy asked once we met outside the Leaky Cauldron. I was keeping my distance from Mum and Dad as well as from Al and The Leach.

"All sort of rubbish from Mum about me not acting like myself and going the distance to make everyone 'uncomfortable' around me." I pulled my hair (still green) into a loose ponytail while walking beside her.

"Wow." Lucy stopped and faced me. "If it were my parents I'd be as good as dead.

"Yes well, James walked in while I was under attack and stood up for me."

"Sweet," she said. "What have you got on him?"

"Just the thought I might hint something about his and Louis' _'wine and dine'_ mixers during Mum and Dad's second honeymoon."

"The only thing I have against Molly is that stupid date she had with Dom's ex-boyfriend last year."

"Yuck," I said. "Dom and Molly have the worst taste ever, both in clothes and in boys."

We moved between shops from there, stopping to an ice cream cone and for a new set of dress robes before heading to Flourish and Blotts. Mum and Dad already inside, chatting with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron – which meant Hugo and Rose where around. Probably by the professional help section wondering why they are the byproduct of a crazy lady and an aloof man. Not that I don't like my Aunt and Uncle- but just like the rest of my family they are sometimes just a little bit too much for me – overwhelming will be an understatement.

Anyways, as Lucy and I looked out for our books for next, Lucy decided to take a detour to the fiction section (probably she's going to sneak one of those smutty muggle books and read and moan every night until she finish it and wait till Christmas to by a new.)

I was alone in the charms section – a little nook at the back of the shop and browsed through a dusty looking history of charms book. As it was in the back of the store I shuddered slightly from the cold.

"Anything interesting?" I looked up and saw Jonathan Wood blocking my path out of the nook.

"Just charms," I said and put the book back on the shelf. "Looking for anything for you?"

"Not really," he gave a quick look behind him. "Sorry for not owling you."

"That's fine," I shrugged. "I understand why you didn't."

"It's not that it wasn't fun," he advanced towards me. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yes but all fun things come to an end." I was about to make my way past Jonathan when he barricaded my path out of the nook with his arm.

"Yes?" I asked and looked up him.

"I…uh," he frowned and looked at me with an intense look. "Lily."

"Jonathan." I was losing my patience. "Something on my face?"

He shook his head and leaned forward so our faces were inches from each other and in a fast move he tucked a lock behind my ear, his palm lingered for a few second on my cheek and our eyes met for a split second.

"I think I'd better go," I said softly and pushed him gently from my way.

"Lily," he fallowed me and grabbed a hold of my arm. "Listen I-"

"Scorp, she's here!" It was Al. "Hey, there you are." He stood right before us. "Mum and Dad are looking for you."

"I was right here." I answered and Jonathan's grip tightened on my arm.

"Well move your arse or Mum will have kittens." He stormed off while Scorpius remained standing there.

"I'll better get myself visible." I said and Jonathan tensed for a moment before letting go of my arm.

"Yeah right," He sounded somewhat defeated as I walked over to Scorpius. "See you then."

"Bye." I waved him as he went and joined his parents. "Don't give me that look."

"What look?" Scorpius asked as we made our own way back to Mum and Dad.

"This one," I pointed at his face. "The stupid one, you made just now."

"I don't have a stupid look!"

"None that you know off," I said. "Glad to be at service." I punched him lightly on the shoulder but Scorpius grabbed a hold of my hand. "Really now, what's the deal with my hand? It's not _that_ fascinating."

He let go of it. "If Wood gives you trouble-"

"Which he doesn't."

"But if he does-"

"I can handle him myself." I put my hands on my hips, always a bad sign when a Weasley female does it.

"I know you can," he huffed and looked over his shoulder. "But I want to know you're okay."

"I don't need another older brother."

"Good," he said. "Because, I don't plan on being one."

"You're annoying me." I resumed walking with him towards the cash register, where Mum and Dad were. "And I shouldn't be a talking to you because of this morning."

"Why am I part of the blame?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," I pretended to think deeply. "Perhaps your stupid mojo psychic convincing are to blame, but I can't hex and idea can I?"

He gawked at me, confused. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Merlin, you're so infuriating," he hissed when we got to everyone. "You're just…!" he threw his hands up in the air, huffed and walked past me.

Another great success today was. By the time we got back, Al and Cleo managed to fight, reconcile and fight once again. She currently resident in the guest room (Dad's office) because: a. I asked James to put wards on my room against unwanted people. b. Mum wants her to be away from Al but won't kick her since that would be "rude" and last and not least. C. I already moved her stuff out of my room and into the broom shed. She still hasn't found it yet.

Lily 2 – Cleo the Slag 0

I will make another victory lap around the house and maybe I will wave and set on fire her new set of dress robes.

Just for kicks.

* * *

Friday, August 29th

Teddy and Victoire had dinner with us. I still can't believe their married but I have to say, if teddy had to marry anyone of us Weasley girls I sure am thankful it's her and not Dom the dumbass.

Now that's off my chest, Lucy isn't allowed out of the house anymore. Stupid cow got caught mid-flooing from her Dad's office – ten minutes after her shift had started!

I'm all for running away from hard work but I make sure not to get caught.

In other news, Rose is also now banned from my bedroom (I need to get James a very expansive Christmas gift for his work on the wards). Its one thing to be happy for me being a prefect and it's another thing to wake me up early in morning while it's still the summer hols and bite my head off with pre-planned school work.

My list of enemies is getting bigger by the day – I think I'm going to start taking after Dad and sleep with my wand under my pillow.

Yesterday I had a small night chat with Scorpius in the kitchen.

I was having a light late night snake before going back to bed when he padded into the kitchen looking all ruffled and wild (yes, I said wild).

"You look like a dream." I said over my sandwich.

"Bugger off." His voice was rough as if he just woke up. "I hate your brother." He opened the fridge door and scanned it.

"You can always go back to your home." I sipped my milk while Scorpius took out tonight's pudding (rhubarb pie).

"Glad to know I'm wanted here," he helped himself with a slice and put it back in not before pouring himself with some milk as well.

"I'm only kidding, Scorp."

"I thought I was… _infuriating_, was it?" there's a hint of teasing in his voice as he sits across from me. "Besides, I can never leave you, not with a great pie maker such as your Mum?"

"You fancy my Mum?" I inquired and my lips curled into a smile. "You Malfoys are ambitious that I'll say."

"What can I say," he grinned broadly at me. "I like my share of mature women."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "You're disgusting." I was going to rise and go back to bed, my appetite finally satisfied.

"No, wait," He says with a mouth half full of pie but he swallowed and spoke once more. "Stay with me. I'll get dreadfully bored down here just myself."

"Glad to know I'm useful."

"You do make such a good conversation companion." He wriggled his eyebrows as he wolfed down a large piece. "Cheers."

"Shut up and eat your pie." I said and he laughed shooting crumbs all over the table. "Pig."

I watched him as he ate slowly, he closed his eyes with every bite, a sign he likes what he eats, probably to savor the taste or something of that sort. Maybe that's why people do it when they kiss, to remember what that person tastes like. When Simon kissed me last year he tasted vaguely from coffee, which he had at Madam Puddifoot's. Jonathan tasted like mashed potatoes and birthday cake. If Scorpius would have kissed me at that moment I bet he'd taste like rhubarb pie.

Not that I want him to kiss me or anything, this is pure scientific curiosity. But if I did want him to kiss me, which I don't, he'd surly taste like pie. Unless he's eat anything else before we'd kiss, which, again, I don't want to happen.

* * *

Let me know what you think...reviews are always welcome ;)

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	8. How I Derailed into the Safe Arms of Ble

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **Spring break 2011! Woo-Hoo! So I've got almost a two weeks holiday and thanks to my professor tons of work (who knew Frankenstein had mummy issues?) but it also give me time to update some of my works. So this is the first update thus far, I hope there'll be more.

Happy Passover for those of you who celebrate, and if I don't update until next week then Happy Easter for those who celebrate.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Eight:

How I Derailed into the Safe Arms of Blessed Insanity

* * *

Saturday, August 30th

So much for the last weekend at home being a good one.

I am not allowed out of the because I neglected to reveal where Cleo the Nag stuff are (the broom shed) and James will be sorry if he ever even utter a word about the wards he set against her.

"I wish this summer would end and I'd be free at last." I said to Lucy this morning as she came for a late breakfast.

"Free at Hogwarts?" she asked while slicing half a grapefruit. "Are you ill or something?"

"Between my hair turning green and having the house infested with slimy snakes, I'd say it's been a rough summer."

"When you say snakes," Lucy began. "Do you mean Cleo _and_ Scorpius or just the former?"

"Mostly the former," I shrugged at her narrowed eyes. "What?"

"You can't be seriously considering Scorpius tolerable?"

"We're on friendly terms."

"Who are you friends with?" Scorpius walked in the kitchen with Al and the Nag towing and rowing behind.

"You and Lily apparently became best chums this summer." Said Lucy, while gulping a spoonful of grapefruit.

"Jealous, my dear Lucinda?" he rushed over to her and in a swift move took her right arm and began kissing it. "I'm here," he kissed her arm. "My petit freckled Weasley." Al and Cleo chortled with laughter.

Flushing red, Lucy pulled her arm out of Scorpius grip. "You're a git."

"You're welcome." he winked at her, and although being rather cross with him Lucy's mouth twitched to a smile. "So," he set on the chair beside me. "What's on today's agenda?"

"Why are you so perky?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulder, Lucy arched her eyebrow but said nothing.

"Had a good night," he picked a piece of buttered toast of my plate. "Any plans for today?"

"None whatsoever," I grabbed the toast out of his hand and quickly put it in my mouth. "Got punished for keeping the Nag away from my territory."

"I can hear you," Cleo said from the other end of the table, she and Al both had sour faces. "Didn't your Mum tell you to bring back my things?"

"She did."

"Well?"

"I'm not allowed out of the house."

Confused Cleo asked. "What does it have to do with my clothes?"

"I'm not allowed out of the house and your belongings are outside of the house." I said with a bright smile. "So technically, I'm not supposed to get it for you."

Cleo rose up from the table. "I hate you." She stormed out of the kitchen with Al in toe.

Scorpius and Lucy laughed, but then Lucy turned to me. "She's going to need her soon," she said. "School is in two days."

"I know but I can't do anything about it."

"And why not?" she huffed while Scorpius looked puzzled.

"I'm not the secret-keeper."

"You're not _what?_"

"James agreed to cast a Fidelius charm and I asked not to be the secret-keeper." I got up from the table and put my plate in the sink.

"Lily that's…insane..." Lucy said apprehensively. "I'm not her biggest fan either but that's too cruel." She joined me at the sink.

"I think it's brilliant." Scorpius said from the table, both Lucy and I jumped at the sound of his voice. "For years I've prayed someone would pay back my monster of a cousin."

"See," I pointed at Scorpius. "Scorpius thinks it's brilliant."

"Don't get me started." She scowled. "You better have James to find a way to tell her or I will."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare but I can't really do anything can I?"

I beamed at her. "See the brilliance?"

"You're crazy." She finally said after a long pause.

So far the Nag can't find her stuff and neither Lucy or Scorpius will tell her, so much for family sticking up for each other. The day isn't over yet, sadly, and we still have the goodbye lunch tomorrow – maybe tomorrow night I'll ask James to go and tell the Nag where her things are (broom shed – and yes he told me where they are but for the fun of it I'm not going to tell anyone).

* * *

Saturday, August 30th

Lucy called me cruel. Am I cruel for treating Cleo, who is in fact Al's girlfriend, the way I act?

Maybe that's my teen "rebellion" as Uncle Percy called Molly's cutting her hair short two years ago.

I got my hair turn green, made fun of my brother's girlfriend most of the summer, snogged a boy in my room during my Dad's birthday party and made my other older brother to cast a Fidelius charms on said girlfriend of other brother.

Not bad.

Oh! Someone's knocking…

* * *

Saturday, August 30th

Scorpius is asleep on my bed. Merlin this is just weird.

As it was earlier, he turned out to the one who knocked on my door. He and Al had a small quarrel.

"Your brother is the biggest sod I've ever met." He dropped next to me on the bed.

"Hit you with a shoe again?"

"No." he said and looked up from where he lay. "But if he did would you come and heal me again?"

"You bet."

"While sitting on top of me?" he cast me a lopsided smile.

"Do you know any other way?" we both burst out laughing and I fell on my back beside Scorpius "What happened this time?" I asked as the laughter died. "What did you fight about?"

"Well," he shifted and rolled to face me. "We fought about you."

"Oh," I retorted softly. "Why?"

"The fact I back you up when you prank Cleo doesn't strike much as a friendly behavior with your brother."

"Leave it to Al to forget his family and friends when a girl is involved." I said wryly.

"Yes, well, you see," Scorpius began to say but stopped to move a lock of hair from my face. "Cleo is _my_ family yet I chose to protect you."

"I wouldn't call it protect," I said hastily. "Not that I don't appreciate it but it's more sticking up for my side rather than protecting. And I never asked you to do it."

"I know you didn't." he said with a hint of annoyance. "But I feel like someone ought to be on your side with this."

"And that someone is you?"

Scorpius blinked at me and frowned. "Yes." He tilted his head to look at me and continued. "If there's anyone who is going to be by your side – I'd like to be that bloke rather than someone else."

"That's quite the commitment you put yourself into," I joked and broke eye contact and returning to lying on my back. Scorpius was cleverer and rolled over and almost on top of me, his hand wrapped around my waist. "What are you doing?"

"This." And in a fast move and with much more strength I credit him to have Scorpius turned me over and wound up beneath me as I was, lacking better description, straddling him. "Much better, no?"

"You're a right prat," I chuckled as Scorpius held me closer to him.

"Isn't this familiar?" he grinned at me. "It's as if we traveled back in time, minus the black eye though."

"It's not something that cannot be done, y'know." His hands began to run up and down my back. "Watch it, Scorp." I pushed him back on the bed. "I am freakishly strong for a girl."

"That's because you're half Weasley," he answered. "Not that I'm intimidated by it, because although being stronger than the average girl, you are in fact still a girl-ouch!" I smacked him and he squeezed my waist, making me giggle.

"Interesting," he said. "Let me see again," he squeezed and I laughed. "How very peculiar." He began tickling my side and we shifted that he was on top of me.

"Stop, stop, stop." I said between laughter.

"Say it then."

"No!" his tickles got fiercer. "Fine! You win!"

Scorpius ceased to tickle me and beamed down at. "I bet you wish you did give me a black eye after all."

"You have no idea." I pushed him off of me and set up on the bed. Scorpius just smirked and put his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long before his breathing grew shallow and he fell deeply asleep.

If there is one thing I can say about Scorpius Malfoy is that he looks nice when he sleeps. Some would even go the distance and call him handsome. All I can say is that I think he looks nice. Sort of adorable, but only sort of.

* * *

Sunday, August 31st

I fell asleep last night. I fell asleep last night and Scorpius was in my bed. I shared a bed with Scorpius! Of all the boys to share a bed with it was Scorpius Malfoy. And the strange thing about it? It wasn't so strange! We just slept and when I woke up this morning his hand was around my waist and it was as if we cuddled all night.

Of course the moment I woke was also the moment he woke up. And one thing about a boy waking up in your bed after you two cuddled all night – he's as panicked as you are.

"Lily!" Scorpius was so startled he fell off my bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Merlin's arse."

"You okay?" I asked as he jumped up but then he looked down, maybe at his feet and suddenly he pushed his stomach in and turned bright red. "Are you sick or something?" I got off the bed myself and walked over to touch his forehead but he caught my wrist before I was able to do so.

"I…I…I'm fine." He looked down and then back at me and let go of my hand. If anything he turned even redder. "I'll go now."

"Scorpius!" I called as he nearly sprinted out of my room.

After that Scorpius avoided me as if I was having a bad case of Spattergroit for the rest of the day. Great now he hates me. To thinks I called him adorable last night, (Not that he knows because I will never repeat it especially not to his face).

Stupid moron.

* * *

Monday, September 1st

I'm officially a Hogwarts authority figure.

Someone please hex me now and I'll send him\her a large basket filled with chocolate and puppies.

.Awake.

Rose won't stop talking and it's already half an hour into the meeting. Good thing she thinks I take notes or otherwise she would curse me to next week.

Hmmm…perhaps I should let her know I'm not _really_ taking notes.

Oh Lily you evil, beautiful, amazing witch-creature you!

But really, how can someone go on and on about curfew discipline? And why should I care about patrolling the corridors, poor sods just want to go off and have a decent snog without anyone ogling them in their respected common rooms. I understand it. After all unlike Rose I am human and not a rules and restrictions monster.

There we go…now she's blabbing about keeping an eye on the first and second years. First years I get but second year? Those cheeky bastards can go and drown themselves in the Great Lake for all I care. Some of them are really smart mouths.

Perhaps If I'll stare at Scorpius long enough he will make her stop. Although he refuses to look at me, he spoked with me this morning during breakfast. Granted, it was a mere "Pass the butter, please." But it was a full sentence so I still have a chance, a slim one but a chance after all.

…

It's not working. He actually listens to her.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts…it's not working.

Shut up Rose, shut up Rose, shut up Rose, shut up Rose, shut up Rose, shut up Rose, Shut up Rose!

I think I may have said the last part out loud.

I'll check if I'm right.

* * *

Monday, September 1st

I said the last part out loud.

Rose wants me to lecture next meeting on the importance of being a prefect.

I'm going to crawl into a shady corner and sulk.

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always I'd appreciate if you leave a review

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	9. Nothing Good Comes From Having A Big Fam

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **not bad at all. Two updates in less than a week. I blossom during school breaks. If to be totally honest I also neglect to do school work I'm due to hand in after spring break. Well, there another week for me to do them so...

Anyways, who knows when I'll be able to update back to back chapter anytime soon? So let enjoy what we've got right know and not dwell on the negative side.

Have fun reading.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Nothing Good Comes From Having A Big Family

* * *

Wednesday, September 3rd

The green hair seems to have an effect on almost the entire school, both good and bad.

While considered cool by most, Lucy told me she heard one of the sixth years girls say I'm in desperate need of attention. That must be Gwen Alden, she never liked me anyways and now she's going out with Simon Goldman – need I say more?

"It's a wonder none of the teachers asking you to cut your hair." Lucy said as we set at History of Magic.

"Maybe they share the same opinion with everyone else." I scribbled down Professor Binns note about the Giants massacres during the 1600's.

"And what opinion that might be?" she asked tartly. Another thing about Lucy – she is always skeptical when someone else is slightly sure of himself (or herself for that matter). A habit, I'm guessing, she got from her Dad otherwise known as Uncle Percy the Prat or Stick in the Mud Uncle Percy.

"I'm on my rebellious stage," I answered simply. "My Dad had it too, also during his fifth year. That's when he assembled Dumbledore's Army."

"Actually," someone said from behind us. We turned around and it was Hugo, taking a break from taking notes. "It was my mother's idea to have this group, and also my Dad's. Uncle Harry was reluctant and didn't want to have it in the first place."

"How do you know that?" I asked, annoyed at his knowing-all-ness.

"I read Potter: A History," he answered smugly. "I can lend you my copy if you want."

"Two things Hugo," I turned around to face him. "One," I began to count with my fingers. "You're a git who reads too much." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Two," I continued. "I don't a book to tell me about my Dad – I can go and ask him, he's my Dad." Lucy again nodded. "Three-" Hugo cut my words at this.

"-I thought you said two things." He spat.

"I lied." I am a good liar. "Three," I held up three fingers. "You need to stop being mummy's little boy otherwise you won't find a decent girl to snog." Lucy tried to suppress her giggles so hard she was on the verge of wetting herself. "Four, yes Hugo there's a forth one." I said at his flushed face. "No one likes a know-it-all."

"What, no five?" he asked, sounding irritated and failing to be sarcastic.

"Alright then," I beamed at him."Five," I said, and held up my hand. "Your zipper is open and the little owl is out of its cage." I pointed at his pants. Adam Thomas and Bennie Stuart, who set beside Hugo, fell off their chairs, roaring and crying with laughter.

"I hate you." Said Hugo, red faced and fuming like hell.

"It's not me you hate, Hugh," I said. "It's the rebel in me."

Hugo refused to speak to me the entire rest of the day after out little chat.

Sometimes I find myself thinking that if we weren't family we would never have gotten along all these years. While Hugo is more emotionally attached to himself then the other Weasley/Potter males (again with thanks to his mother, Aunt Hermione) he is also very touchy. Dad said he got it from Uncle Ron who was a little insecure about himself during their time at school, what with having Dad and Aunt Hermione (she is rather brilliant even if she is a little heavy on the anal side on the personality scale) as his best friends. I guess there's something there because how can you explain both Hugo and Rose are the up-tight, although lovable at times, characters they are.

It's not wonders they have "control issues" when it comes to school.

Hugo doesn't really hate me, right?

Right?

* * *

Friday, September 4th

Hugo doesn't hate. He just lets me simmer in my own guilt while he gives me the cold shoulder. Too bad for him I feel no guilt.

Is it just me or people seem to think the best way to "educate" me is by ignoring me? Don't they know that ignoring the pest only makes it more irritated?

Even Scorpius broke down after not speaking with me for a long time and that was much longer than a mere two days. Hugo forgot he is dealing with an expert. The expert is me, of course.

On the subject of Scorpius, he told me he is assigned to patrol with me tonight. I can hardly wait for two hours of uncomfortable silence and him trying to say something incoherent ending with not being able to do so and make a complete of himself as I point and laugh.

Well, maybe not point and laugh to his face but more on the metaphorical side of making fun of him. And if you indeed wondered why I am saying that, it's because of the way he acts when he is around me lately. He did it this morning when he set with for breakfast.

"We're up for tonight's patrol." He said with an unusual brightness in his voice as he sat beside Al, on the other side of my brother Cleo just dropped down.

"Oh joy," I answered from behind my cup of tea. "Roselini made you do it?"

"err…well…in fact…" he was scratching the back of his head as he rested his other arm on the table his elbow sank into the butter on the butter dish."Oh bugger!"

"Your rubbish table manners are the blame, Scorp." I said and his face turned a deep shade of purple. "Don't worry about the new set of robes, here," I took out my wand and pointed at his sleeve. "_Scourgify_." It was good as new.

"You can thank me later," I got up and patted his shoulder and joined Lucy as we walked together to Herbology class. "Bye." I said from behind my shoulder and he waved back.

Hmm…time to go and roam the deserted corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

Yes, I am being sarcastic. I'm going to master this along with the art of eye rolling and public mockery of the weak and feeble minded.

* * *

Saturday, September 5th

Just got back from "patrolling".

It was _fun_! Can you believe it? I sure couldn't but the moment Scorpius met me on the fifth floor corridor he turned my world upside down. Perhaps upside down is too strong a phrase but he surely changed how I view prefect duties.

"Ready for the prefect experience?" he asked me as we met outside of charms classroom.

"Forgive me if I'm not as enthusiastic as you want me to." We began to walk down the corridor. "There's plenty I could have done with my time other than being here."

"No rest for the evil." He joked as we took a turn and down the stairways to the fourth floor. We walked in silence for almost twenty, and since I didn't know what to do while patrolling I followed him, that until we reached a place I know rather well if I'm honest, but that beside the point.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly as it downed on me onto where he lead us.

"I'm sorry?"

I stopped walking and stood in the middle of the corridor with my hands crossed on my chest. "What is going on?" I pointed at the portrait behind Scorpius. "Is this some joke? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Since when have you cared about being in trouble?" he asked me and uncrossed my arms. "I believe you haven't celebrated being made prefect as one should back home. So this is-"

"A pity party?" I cut him off.

"No, you hag," He smirked at the deadly look I gave him. "I want you to feel good about it."

"That's really sweet, extremely odd and very uncharacteristic, but nonetheless sweet." I gave him a small smile (and to be completely honest: I was pinked face as if I spent the whole day out in the sun). "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He shrugged but I saw his smugged, self satisfied smile on his face. "Shall we?" I nodded and he tickled the pear and together we stepped into the Hogwarts kitchens.

The house elves, always nice and ready to serve, didn't disappoint us. Soon they set us a place by one of the kitchen counters and brought us platefuls of cakes and pies with custards as well as a fresh pot of tea and cold jug of pumpkin juice. I helped myself with a slice of carrot cake while Scorpius devoured his second slice of pie (banoffee pie this time).

I set my mug down and reached out for Scorpius hand. "This is really nice," I squeezed his hand. "Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you liked it," he grinned back. "Because if we get caught Rose will have my balls served as lunch to one of Hagrid's hippogriffs."

"I can keep a secret if you can."

"Brilliant." He held up his cup of tea. "To Hogwarts newest a prefect, Lily Potter."

"To the new Head Boy, Scorpius Malfoy." I added.

"Hear hear!"

Soon after we had to leave, as it was our patrol schedule was about to end Scorpius and I had to go back to our dorms. He insisted on walking me back to the Gryffindor before going down to the dungeons.

"I had fun." I said as we turned to the corridor leading to the Fat Lady portrait. "I sound like a five year old." I said nervously.

"Ts'fine," he said. "I had fun too. We can do it again if you want." He glanced at me. "Only if you want too-"

"I'd love to," I said quickly and then bowed my head down for my over enthusiasm. "I mean, err…cool yeah."

"Next Friday?" he asked and I nodded in agreement. "I'll schedule another _patrol._" I nodded in agreement and he gave me a big smile.

We stopped in front of the Fat Lady, she was snoring loudly. "I better get inside," we faced each other. "Thanks again, Scorp."

"Anytime." He said. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight." I answered.

"Yes, goodnight."

I chuckled. "You said it already."

"But now I really mean it." Nice save if I have to say. "So, one last time: goodnight Lily."

"Goodnight, Scorpius." Slowly I moved closer and rose onto the tips of my toes and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

He was still rooted to the floor as I gave the Fat Lady the password. He had a funny look on his face and he kept on touching the place I just kissed. Sometimes, Scorpius can act like a complete loony.

I like it when he does.

* * *

Sunday, September 6th

Roxy said she got Fred to give her the antidote for the green hair. The prat finally sent it to her and she got it this morning via owl.

I hope this'll work because I'm starting to forget what I look like with red hair. Of course, if I want to reminisce I can just go and stare at Lucy or Rose, maybe even chop a small bit of their hair and attach it to my head while patting it and crooning at the same.

_Or_, I can just use the antidote and get back to normal.

I'll give it a go then.

* * *

Sunday, September 6th

My hair is purple.

I look like a giant blackberry.

I am not a happy Potter.

Roxy keeps saying she's sorry but I hexed her eyebrows off. Al thinks I'm one step of joining the circus – I put a Niffler in his bed.

I'm going to send Fred a jinx howler and perhaps go and drown myself in the giant lake or go to inside the dark forest and wait until one of Hagrid's "play-pals" will come and finish me off – it can be a vegetarian beast, I do look like a huge prune.

Oh no, now everyone is going to call me "Lily the Prune."

I'll go and see if there any Bubotuber pus left in one of the greenhouses.

I have the worst family in the world.

* * *

Monday, September 7th

I went to send Fred his pus filled howler and a seventh year Ravenclaw asked me if I'm a _tinky-winky_ fan.

I answered him with a bet-boggy hex.

Off to breakfast.

* * *

Monday, September 7th

Note to self: ask Rose what in Merlin's name is a _tinky-winky_?

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always I'd appreciate if you leave reviews

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	10. I Think I Need Some Chamomile before My

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **So finales are here and with that a lot of pressure to study and catch up with my readings for school (not really happening). I had this one mostly written and thought hey, why shouldn't I finish it and let you have a little something for the weekend? See, I'm that nice.

On a side note: ten cookies for the first person to guess where the chapter's title is from.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Ten:

I Think I Need Some Chamomile before My Slumber

* * *

Saturday, September 12th

Everyone hates me. No, I'm not having a laugh or being over dramatic, I just know that everyone hates me or at least slightly distaste me and prefer if I kept away from them.

How do I know? Well, Hugo was generous enough to let me while humiliating me in front of the entire common room right after lunch.

I asked him why he wasn't speaking with me and suggested that it has been a week since our little exchange in History of Magic (since then he gave me the cold shoulder).

"I thought I made it clear last week," he said. "I don't like you, Lily."

I laughed nervously. "I'm your cousin, Hugo." I said and frowned. "We're friends."

"We're family, Lily but that doesn't mean I have to be your friend."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I was only joking alright? I'm sorry."

Hugo looked up at me from his chair and closed his book. "Face it, Lily," he said. "You're sort of a bitch."

I frowned and then turned to Lucy, who stood beside me. "I'm not a bitch, right?" she didn't say anything. "Lucy?"

"I…well…this isn't…" she shrugged but then she nodded her head.

"Lucy!" I called.

"What?" she said. "You've been really snarky this summer, Lils, what do you want me to say? Yeah, at the moment you're a bit of a bitch."

"So, you don't like me either?" I asked. "Is that it?"

"Just because I agree with Hugo doesn't mean I don't like you."

"_I _don't like you." Hugo said.

"You are also a git, Hugo so shut up." I snapped at him.

"I'd rather being a git then a bitch like you."

"One more comment and I'll hex you till next week, Hugo," I hissed. "Don't test me."

"Enough." Lucy said and stepped forward. "I think you should go and cool off somewhere."

"You heard the girl, Hugo, bye bye."

"I meant you, Lily." She said.

"Oh, are you breaking up with me, Lucy?" on any other day this might have come as a joke but I was a hundred percent serious.

"We're taking a time off," She looked serene like she always does when she puts her foot down and states a fact. I hate it that I know her so well. "From being friends not family." She tried to ease the blow. She failed of course.

"Fine." I spat at her and stormed out of the common room.

At the moment I am hiding in the kitchens. The house elves don't seem to mind having me here – but they're house elves what do they know about being shunned and ridiculed by society?

Oh, right.

* * *

Sunday, September 13th

Took refuge in the Room of Requirement, the house elves served me so much with tea and crumpets but no sympathy. However, Scorpius stumbled into the kitchens a little after dinner. I don't know what made me to this but the moment I saw I walked up to him, flung my arms around him and cried. Hard.

I'm guessing that's not what he expected to find since it took him a few seconds to recover and to start patting my head awkwardly. If anything, this gesture only made me cry harder.

A side note: I hate to cry and I also don't like it when other people do it.

Where was I? Oh right, me acting like a human hosepipe.

After a few more minutes of me weeping like a beheaded banshee, I managed to somewhat calm down.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked and led us to a nearby table.

I told him everything. About Hugo and what he said and how Lucy doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. He just sat there and listened.

"Everyone h-h-hates me," I hiccupped and took a towel from one of the house elves and wiped my eyes.

"Only because you had a fall out with Hugo and Lucy doesn't mean everyone think as they do." he said.

"Yes, well, no one bothered to step in and say I wasn't." I blew my nose. "What do you make of that?"

"That's neither here or there," he said. "Do you really expect everyone to like you?" I shook my head.

"But, Lucy and Hugo-"

"Bugger them!" he said and then he got up and pulled me up with him. "Let's go."

After a quick walk we reached the seventh floor and to the Room of Requirement. I was still sniffing and hiccupping from my previous outburst. The room was a nice sitting room with a roaring fire and a tea pot on the coffee table.

Just as we set I began to cry again. Merlin, I'm one insane witch. I walked past Scorpius and fell on the sofa, my hands covering my face while I was crying like a baby.

I felt Scorpius arms close around me and my face was squashed against his chest. He patted my head again but now it was in a slow pattern, it felt nice. I cried even harder. What it the matter with me?

"I don't think you're crazy." He said to the top of my head. I laughed to his chest. There was a wet spot on his shirt, I'm guessing from my tears.

"It probably side effects of _that_ time of the month." I mumbled to his shirt and after a long, hard sniff I looked up. Scorpius had a horrified look. "I'm joking, Scorp."

He relaxed. "Oh, thank Merlin." He said. "Clearly I am relieved to see you're able to make a joke."

"Clearly." I wiped my face with my sleeve. "I'm such a mess."

"I've seen bigger messes, your brother this summer for example."

"We Potters have a tendency for drama."

"I gather that much," he answered and flexed his muscles.

A fresh batch of tears started to gather up. "You are so nice…" I sniffed and then began to cry. Again.

"Why are you crying now?"

"I d-don't know." I looked down, my face burning. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He shrugged and stretched on the sofa. "Seeing a girl cry it's a turn on for me."

I was mid blowing my nose. "wha-?" then I noticed his smirk. "You git." I smacked his chest.

"Oh yeah…that's it…" he said teasingly, "but I'm going to need a little bit morephlegm."

"Stop it." I said half seriously. "Or I'll cry again." Scorpius smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm good, aren't I?" he said.

"You're full of yourself that sure." But even though he was being a smug git I leaned into his embrace. "But thank you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to cry again?"

"Don't make fun of my sorrow."

"Lucy and Hugo acting like garden gnomes with gurdyroots up their arses is not sorrow." He said.

I laughed and sighed before leaning on him. It felt nice, comfy. "Having a big family is a pain in the arse." Scorpius began tracing circles on my upper arm.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have a big family," He said. "Look at me and Cleo. We're all we have for each other. No brothers or sisters, just us cousins."

"Yes, and now she off zipping down Al's trousers somewhere in the castle."

"A mental picture I wish I never imagined." He groaned. "It will take weeks before I'd be able to let it off my mind, thanks Lil."

"You're welcome." I patted his knee and beamed at him. "Scorp?"

"Yeah?" he sounded sleepy. Anyone would after staying with a weeping purple headed ginger for almost four hours.

"If I'll fall asleep you won't panic like you did a few weeks ago in my room, right?"

Scorpius flushed deep red and tensed a little before coughing and clearing his throat. "I-I'll try my best."

"Great." I snuggled close to him and closed my eyes.

* * *

Sunday, September 13th

Back in my dormitory after a night in the Room of Requirement with Scorpius. Oh, on paper it looks even dirtier.

Lucy gave the strangest look as I walked into the common room. It looked as if she didn't sleep at all last night. Good! I hope she had a terrible sleep and that her bed was infected with flees and cold.

Serves her right for not being my friend anymore, that stupid cow.

I'm off to shower before heading down for breakfast.

* * *

Sunday, September 13th

Just got back from breakfast. My life is strange.

Roxy just approached me and asked the following question, "Clara Doyle heard from Susie Graves that Bennie Stuart and Donna Jones noticed you weren't at the tower all of last night, is that true?"

"I-what?"

"Don't make me say it again," she slumped down. "Where were you last night?"

"Why do you ask?" I buttered my toast. Scorpius just set down at the Slytherin table and smiled at me. I smiled back and held his gaze before breaking it and looking back at Roxy.

"Because your bed was empty." She rolled her eyes.

I put my toast down and gave her my best impression of Dad's investigation looks. "Roxanne, you're a sixth year, we don't share dormitory neither does Bennie, who is a boy nor Donna Jones because she's a fourth year." I narrowed my eyes and stared hard. "Tell the truth."

"Fine!" Roxanne snapped. "Lucy asked me, are you happy?"

"Very." I said and returned to my toast.

Looks like Lucy feels sorry. Good. I won't budge until I'll see her grovel on the floor and beg for my forgiveness. Hugo can join her if he wants. But I'd like to see him hanged from the highest goalpost. By his pants. His worn out Canons pants that he refuses to let go of.

Evil plans. It's a good thing.

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always I'd appreciate if you leave reviews

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	11. The New Highs and Lows in My Life

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

**A/N: **Along with finales that are almost over – Harry Potter and the DH part 2 is out. By now I've seen it twice. I can't really put my emotions into words, but although I'm not a big fan of the movies as much as I do enjoy watching them (and even more, I like to complain about them) this is a sort of an ending but not really. I think that as long as there are people, young and old, who wants to read and wants to watch the movies it will always be here. It's real for us.

On a side note: Chapter Ten title is taken from AVPS (I can't stop laughing over and over again whenever I watch it). So 10 points to xxlessthan3xx . ^^

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

The New Highs and Lows in My Life

* * *

Monday, September 22nd

A week of setbacks and I'm still rejected from the only blood relative I seem to be fond off. Okay, so maybe I'm avoiding her as well but really can anyone blame me?

Didn't think so. Besides I have new friends, or maybe just one friend who isn't actually new but the friendship term is still somewhat fresh. Scorpius, of course is now the best (and only) friend I have.

I think I have reached a new low in my life.

No, wait. Getting a T in potions was the new low in my life. Ah yes. Nothing says a good year is up ahead like a big failure for a start. This is so not going to be my year.

* * *

Wednesday, September 24th

I'm stuck at the hospital wing. No, I'm not ill or anything of that sort, just gained a nice detention – from Uncle Neville nonetheless. Granted, I shouldn't have thrown doxy eggs and twigs on Hugo's _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. _I know Stinksap is not toxic but consider the amounts the plant emitted and how much of it Hugo swallowed, it's no wonder he's laying a few beds away.

Uncle Neville (yes, I know I have to call him professor in class. I'm not stupid) went bonkers and demanded to know who worked up the plant's defense mechanism. It was Lucy who snitched.

"I saw Lily throwing a twig at it, Professor." She said as she crouched down beside Hugo and then she turned and gave me a dark look, I stuck out my tongue at her. "Really Lily, you're such a child."

"Is it true, Ms. Potter?" Uncle Neville asked. He never calls us by our surname unless he's mad. I nodded. "You will serve detention tonight at the infirmary. Speaking of which-" he turned to the moaning (and smelling) Hugo. "Lucy and Bennie, please take Hugo to see Madam Pomfrey." After this he returned to class.

"You should check your behavior Lily." Lucy said as she helped Hugo up. Bennie was also holding him however he looked much more amused.

"It's only stinksap, Mate." He whispered to Hugo. He winked at me and rolled his eyes as Hugo moaned once more.

"You should check your sense of family loyalty, Lucy," I began to say. "You're starting to take after your Dad. And we know how well that went."

Her eyes flashed with anger as her face reddened. Game. Set. SCORE!

Someone's coming. I can't scrub anymore night pans! I won't! I won't!

Oh it's just Scorpius.

My detention just got better.

* * *

Friday, September 26th

It looks like it's the last warm day we're going to have here, that is why some of us decided to go out to the sun and spend the afternoon by the lake.

Scorpius and I nicked a few apples and cakes from the kitchens and we're having a small picnic, along with the ever snogging Albus and Cleo.

"You reckon they'll ever come up for air?" He asked me. I looked up and there they were, thrashing around like eels out of water.

"No. Not unless one of them suffocates to death from having a tongue stuck down his or hers throat."

"There's my silver lining." He said and we both laughed.

As of now, Scorpius' head is on my lap while I write. Al and Cleo are still going at it like bunnies in heat. I think Scorpius has fallen asleep, that or he is dead.

I have to see about that.

Where is my wand?

* * *

Friday, September 26th

Nope. Scorpius is not dead. Just sleeping.

Pocking his side with my wand proved to be a good way to find out.

Oh, he doesn't look very pleased.

* * *

Saturday, September 27th

One of the longest days I've had by far. After receiving yet another low grade I turned to best help I can get at the moment. Rose turned me down (that's a first) claiming that she would _love_ to help me but she is far too busy with her Head Girl duties. Albus is out of question, as his head is attached by the lips to Cleo the Slag. I was left with only Scorpius as my snake in shining skin.

Of course I'm only joking, Scorpius offered me his help numerous times, I never really agreed to take but hey, if he offered and said "whenever you need it." I guess whenever happened to be this weekend.

"So, what is your problem?" he asked as we set down to work at the library.

I gave him by best arched look. "Really?" I said. "Where shall I start?"

"No," he chuckled. "I meant with your schoolwork."

"For a moment there I thought you got hit over the head or something."

"I tend to listen when you talk to me."

"That's a surprise." I said and opened my potion book. "I don't understand this." I pointed at a random page.

"You don't know what a bezoar is?"

"I meant potions as a whole." I rolled my eyes. "Use your head, Scorp."

"Don't be a sour grape, Lils." His lips twitched as he spoke.

"Are you mocking my hair?"

"Perhaps." He leaned back in his chair giving me a cocky grin.

I shut close my book and got up. "I don't have to take this from you."

"Fair enough," He said. "Tell me how you did in potions next week, okay?"

I set down, defeated. "I hate you." I re-opened my book and took out a quill.

He gave me a toothy smile and began to explain everything I needed to know about calming draughts. After two hours my mind was fuzzy with moonstones and shriveled figs.

"I hate figs," I said as I closed my potions book. "Let alone shriveled one."

Scorpius laughed and bent down to take something out his schoolbag. "This will make you feel better." He handed me a small purple parcel.

"Yes Scorpius!" I called and took the parcel. "A thousand times yes!"

"Shut up and open it." He shook his head.

"Don't get so tasty." I opened the parcel. "Honeydukes chocolate?"

"I had some left from the summer and thought you deserve something nice for all the hard work you did." He said while breaking a piece and popping it into him mouth. "And because I like how the paper matches your hair."

"I take back everything nice I ever said about you."

"You're cute when you pout."

"I don't pout." I pouted.

"Of course you do." He pointed at my mouth. "You're doing it right now."

"Stop it." I pushed his hand away but he kept on inching it closer. "C'mon." I tried not to laugh. "Scorpius…"

"I'm only making a point, Lils." He smirked and then brushed his finger over my upper lip. "You had some chocolate there."

"Fancy telling me if there's anything else on my face?" I asked him while turning my head right and left for him to see.

"Nothing but your lovely freckles." He beamed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're a twat."

"Oh how you shower me with love." He said and got up from his seat. "Care to join me at the Slytherin common room?" I arched my eyebrow. "I'm not joking, when was the last time you paid us a visit?"

"I hate it there." I said and began to pick up my stuff just as he did the same. "It's so dreary and…well, mostly dreary."

"I always stay with you lot at the Gryffindor common room." Scorpius said as we began to make our way out of the library.

"That's because our common room is nice, warm and let's not forgets: not creepy."

"You're just lazy and don't want to climb all those stairs later."

"Perhaps." I said with a lopsided smile and we stopped at the library entrance. "Unless you have a better idea I want to go and wash up before dinner. My hair just dangles from my head these days."

"And what a lovely mop it is." He ruffled my hair. "You're right." he said and withdrew his hand from my hair and whipped it on his robe. "You're hair is in of shower as much as Al is in need of a taming charm."

"Thanks." I said dryly and hoisted my schoolbag on my shoulder. "I'll see at dinner, then?"

"You bet your plum colored hair." He leaned forward and gave me a slight peck on my cheek. "Bye Lils."

After all of this and a good shower I'm still left to wonder when in the name of Merlin's Y fronts did Scorpius and I started kissing each other goodbye. I need to talk to Lucy- Oh right…I'm on a Lucy diet…bugger…

* * *

Wednesday, October 1st

Lucy is acting strange. For the past few days whenever I'm around her she sighs, shakes her head and gives me a strange long look.

I snapped today during History of Magic. I set down beside Tamara Corner, a Ravenclaw I'm on friendly terms with, and we both started taking notes (because that's what you do when you sit next to a Ravenclaw and not next to your best friend whom you can talk with and not pay attention to class).

I was in the middle of my second paragraph regarding Egbert the Bloody (Goblin Wars) when I heard another sigh and a whispered "_Lily_."

I ignored it for the first five times until another sigh was heard.

"What!" I turned around and saw Lucy staring at me. "What do you want?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. I want to kill her.

"She's talking about you sighing every other minute." Tamara said, not raising her head from her notes. "It's very distracting."

"She's right you know." I said to Lucy and turned back to my notes.

Another sigh. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you?" I whispered and Lucy gawked at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"One more _'nothing'_, Lucy Weasley, and I swear I will hex you to next week."

"Fine!" she spat. "Go on then!"

"Go on with what?" this is so frustrating I want to pull my hair off.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said spitefully.

"You're mental, Luc." I said calmly. "Usually I put up with your temper but seeing that we're '_on a break_'," I made air quotes. "I really don't have to take this. Go and snog Hugo for all I care – you both can use the practice."

Lucy flushed red and buried her head in her notes. That's what you get, Lucy, for having Hugo as your pseudo-best friend.

* * *

Thank you for reading and as always I'd appreciate if you leave reviews

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	12. How I Established My Own Court Without

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

How I Established My Own Court (Without Even Knowing)

* * *

Friday, October 3rd

I had a…well…a sort of vivid dream. Scorpius was in it. A part of it. A sideshow really.

…

Fine! I had a sexy dream about Scorpius.

I have to go and wash my subconscious.

I blame Lucy for it. Why? Well, if she hadn't decided to stop being friends with me than I wouldn't spend so much time with Scorpius which is the cause of me having blood-rushing, heart-racing, sexy dreams.

The dream was so…real…

There I was walking out of Potions class and Scorpius was walking towards me. As he reached me the corridor emptied out and it was just the two of us. I greeted him with my usual "Hi!" and then he said:

"I need to tell you something." And with one hand he pushed me against the wall and in a swift move his lips covered mine in a rough kiss. Instead of pushing him away I pulled him closer! Dream Lily is a very naughty girl since she (i.e. I) allowed dream Scorpius to lift her against the wall and wrap her legs around him while he nibbles and kisses her neck.

I woke up the same moment dream Scorpius had his hand inside my shirt just below my laced up bra.

I don't even own a lacy bra! Dream Lily is a scarlet woman!

Oh Merlin, does that mean I'm a scarlet woman? Or that I like lacy undergarments? I feel sick and dirty and sort of…well that was a really good dream snog, even if it was with Scorpius. It really could've been anyone if I hung around them long enough, right? Of course.

Dream Scorpius was a better kisser than Jonathan but again it was a dream and dreams don't mean anything.

Note to self: lace.

* * *

Sunday, October 5th

Tamara Corner told me I've started a trend. More and more girls at Hogwarts are having neon colored stripes in their hair! At first I thought it was just this one girl from Hufflepuff, I think her name is Isabelle or Jenney, but to my surprise Tamara pointed at out at a large number of girls this morning.

"Even the Slytherin sixth year are starting to go with trend." She said and as I watched a sixth year Slytherin girl set down and her hair was donned with an acid green stripe.

"That's wild, don't you think?" I said while buttering my toast. "It's just a phase. Probably someone saw it in a muggle magazine during the summer and decided to take after it."

"Nope." Tamara said and gulped her porridge (it was her turn to eat at the Gryffindor table since I ate dinner with the Ravenclaws). "Lizzy Pond said she had hers because of you and rambled on about how _cool_ you are."

I turned my head to the Ravenclaw table and Lizzy waved at me. "Enthusiastic." I said as I waved back awkwardly.

"You should take it as a compliment."

"I should hand out sanity potions." Tamara laughed and from the corner of my eye I noticed Lucy frown at me, serves her right. "You have prefects' duty tonight?"

"Yeah." She answered. "I hope to finish my Charms essay before patrolling."

"I've already finished mine." I said while we walked out of the Great Hall. "I can help you if you want."

"That would be nice," she said. "But there's no need for you to waste you Sunday on someone else's homework."

Ravenclaws and their homework pride. One of the things I dislike the most about that house is that they never seem to accept help with their homework, and when they do it's always someone from their house they go to. On the other hand, they don't mind helping out when you ask them.

"Yes, well, I'll be in the library anyway if you change your mind."

"Scorpius session?" she gave me a sideway glance added with a slight smirk. At least she didn't giggle, I'd hate to kill me newest outer family friend because of a giggle.

"He's helping me with potions." I said and pushed open the doors of the library. "That's what friends do for each other."

"I had a friend like that last year." Tamara said while sitting down by one of the tables. "Graham Turpin was _very_ helpful."

"You went out with him last term!" I whispered. "Scorpius is not my boyfriend."

"I only said he was helpful." She smirked and began to work on her essay. "I never said you're going out with Scorpius."

"I'm not."

"You're not what?" asked a voice above us and both Tamara and I jumped in our seats. It was Scorpius.

"She's not going ou-" I put a hand on her mouth.

"I'm not going to help her with her Charms homework." I said quickly. Scorpius looked at me and then at Tamara before he shrugged and set down.

"What's on today's agenda?" he asked and took out a few pieces of parchment and a quill.

"Once again," I began. "We travel down serenity potions road."

"Ah, the long and winding road." He said and opened his potions book.

Tamara kept on smirking whenever Scorpius wasn't paying attention. I kept on kicking her under the table.

* * *

Wednesday, October 8th

The number of girls with dyed stripes in their hair is increasing by the day. It's starting to really scare me. One girl even approached me today and said:

"You're really incredible." Before giggling nervously and running back to her friends (all of which had a hot pink stripe in their hair).

"Am I going crazy?" asked Scorpius as we walked down to dungeons after dinner. "All of these girls think you're their queen or something."

"Jealous much?" I turned to face him and gave him the biggest smirk I could master.

"Of course not," he said and turned me back while draping his arm around my shoulder. "It's only girls."

"And if there where boys too?"

"The only boys to follow you in this _trend_ are probably queers so no need to force you with a chastity belt." He laughed.

"You're repulsive." I pushed his arm off but he slinked it around my waist instead.

"No I'm not." He said. "I'm handsome and suave."

I laughed. "Aren't we in love with ourselves?" he pinched my waist and I jumped out of his grasp. "Wanker."

"Oh shush," he said and took my hand. "You can't get enough of Me." he said the password and we stepped inside the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Thursday, October 9th

Landed Hugo in the Hospital, yet again.

I got a week of detention plus I have to take over Hugo's prefect duties since he is still "recovering".

It's not my fault that the hex I used threw him off and he smashed face forward against the Charms classroom window. Well maybe it is but who cares! He made fun of my work and acted all Hugo-like. Maybe I am ill-tempered but he mimicked my wand work and the way I swished my wand.

"Shut up, Hugo!" I snapped after he made fun of my frustration.

"Don't tell me what to do, Lily." He said. "I'm not one of your minions."

"You're deluded." I answered and return to my work. "And stupid." (Lame)

"At least I manage to silence my crow." He hissed. "But hey, maybe Scorpius will hold your hand through this one too?"

Did I mean to make Bet-Bogies to come out of his nose? Sure I did. But I never wanted to scare all the crows in class and have them attack him. That was just a comical bonus.

Uncle Neville looked on the verge of explosion when I walked into his office. It's a really great honor to make such a nice, clam man to lose it.

I wonder if I can bring him to tears…nothing says success as bringing an older man to tears.

* * *

Friday, October 10th

Mum sent me a howler. Only James was dumb enough to get them in such short gaps of time.

I hate my life. Well actually I don't, the Lily-Pads (that's how Scorpius decided to call them) cluster wherever I go and keep asking me how I got the crows to attack Hugo.

Speaking of the git, He walked in during lunch looking very sour and covered with scratches. Lucy was with him and they seemed to be arguing as they set down. Lucy was even more upset when she noticed me being surrounded by a large group of giggling girls and her nostrils got so big I swear it would fit a Satsuma. She gave a small "tut" sound and returned to her argument with King Twat Hugo.

Granted, I don't like girls that giggle but when life gives you lemon you should put them in your tea, it's very nice.

Back to Mum and the howler. Not very pleased with that at all – she threatened to come to Hogwarts and teach me a lesson if she gets one more letter from Uncle Neville regarding my appalling behavior. On a side note, Dad sent a letter too, asking me to control my temper since he realized he rather likes having three children and he hates the thought of Mum committing unnecessary murder. He doesn't like the idea of the overtime it will take from him to work it out with the ministry.

"Your Dad is brilliant." Scorpius said as he finished reading Dad's letter.

"I'll be spending Christmas at Malfoy Manor." I answered him and put the letter back in my schoolbag. "It's a fact not a request."

"At least you took the time to notify me." He said dryly.

"I am all about social politeness."

"Of course you are," he said and tickled the pear. "Tea?"

"Always."

I am amazing, aren't I?

* * *

**A\N:** Thanks for all the reviews and for the patience with the update.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	13. How I Realized I'm an Emotional Anchor

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

How I Realized I'm an Emotional Anchor

* * *

Monday, October 13th

Al and Cleo had a big fight last night! Isn't it great? So okay, maybe he is a little bit broken and acting as if he's just been told Voldemort killed his pet owl but Merlin, he's such a girl.

"It's my entire fault." He said for the hundredth time this afternoon. "I'm suffocating her." He then tried to mask his crying by coughing every now and then.

"You'll be fine, mate." Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed. Al turned over and curled into a fetus position. "Al?"

"I think he's asleep." I looked over for a sign that he was indeed asleep. The soft snores were a pretty good indicator that after three hours of crying and moaning Al was finally exhausted.

"I hate your cousin." I said to Scorpius as we stepped out of Al's dormitory. "I've neglected to say it over the past few weeks but I really loath her."

"What about Al?" Scorpius asked as we set down on the sofa closest to the fire. He starched as I curled beside him and snuggled closer to him.

"A flobberworm has more backbone than him." I laughed. "I doubt the Slag is bawling in tears in her bed."

"Cleo?" Scorpius snored. "Last I saw she was busy _"talking"_ to Edwin Young."

"And now I hate her even more."

"It's only a repeat of last term." Scorpius said. "She took him back right before end of the year feast." He pulled me closer to him. "Reckon she needed someone for the summer."

I groaned and rested my head against Scorpius' chest as he began to caress my hair. "Tell me I will never have to go through this again." I said.

"I can't promise you Al won't lose it again and crawl back to her." He said. "Cleo is the expert when it comes to emasculating my best friend."

"It's both comforting and terrifying to realize you are the sanest person in your family."

"Someone has to be." He moved to draw circles on my shoulder. "Be glad it's you."

I am glad, I really am.

* * *

Tuesday, October 14th

Al refused to come down for breakfast and when I finally managed to get him to dress and shuffle his way to the Great Hall it was time for classes to start. I spent all morning cranky and hungry until lunch.

"Whoa!" Tamara said as we set down by the Ravenclaw table and I piled my plate with mashed potatoes and roasted chicken. "You're like a vacuum cleaner."

"Wa' a wacu' cleana'?"

"Sorry, Lils, but I can't understand you." She laughed while cutting her food.

I swallowed. "What's a vacuum cleaner?"

Tamara laughed even harder. "It's a muggle cleaning device."

I shrugged. "Al's girlfriend chucked him." I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Al weeping to his plate while Rose looking lost and Scorpius hitting his head against the table. "He's taking it better than I expected."

I think he'll come out of it faster than we thought. I hope so.

* * *

Tuesday, October 14th

Rose asked me if I have any Calming Draught left. Apparently Al threw a fit during their Defense against the Dark Arts class and jinxed Edwin Young's eyebrow off along with his nose (is it even possible?) before bursting into tears and rocking back and forth while hiding under Professor Williams' desk.

"Oh, for Goodness sake!" I cried as I walked towards Al's bed in the infirmary. Clad in a tartan pajama and sound asleep (sleeping potion no doubt) Al was surrounded by Rose, Scorpius, and surprisingly, Uncle Neville. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry." Scorpius said and pulled me in a one armed hug. Rose arched her eyebrow and smirked but said nothing. I've been getting these looks a lot lately. I really have to see what the fuss is all about.

"I see you two have decided not to allow me some peace and quiet now that James has finished." Uncle Neville said and then he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Not that I'm not amused." he added.

"I myself find it quite amusing." I said. "Have you sent Mum and Dad a letter?"

"I had to after what happened in Professor Williams' class." All of us sniggered before recollecting ourselves. "Poor Mr. Young has a nose to grow." As much as he tried Uncle Neville wasn't able to finish his sentence without laughing.

After Uncle Neville left I crept to Edwin's bed , not a pretty sight. I also summoned Roxy's camera. I want a nice memento.

* * *

Tuesday, October 14th

I've got a picture of Al sobbing to his blanket with a side dish of drool.

I'm sending Teddy a copy as soon as I get it developed.

Albus going overboard is FUN!

* * *

Wednesday, October 15th

Al is still at the Hospital Wing with a slight case of a nervous breakdown. How can a nervous breakdown be slight? Beats me. Rose and I went to visit him during lunch break and found him sobbing and whispering Cleo's name.

"I know you're my brother, Al," I began to say. "But even I want to break up with you."

"Shut up!" he called. "Can't you see I'm suffering?"

"Sod off, Albus." I answered. "You've been dumped by a girl and not for the first time and certainly not for the last time either."

He moaned and started to cry again. "H-has s-s-she b-been asking about me?" he turned to Rose, who looked quite appalled.

"Err…I barely see her in class." She looked down at her shoes.

"What about Sco-Scorpius?" Al set up and wiped his nose on his pajama sleeve. "Did he say anything?"

"About what?"

"About Cleo."

"No, I'm sorry." Rose said and gave me a frightened look just as Al's lower lip began to tremble.

"Stop being a prat, Albus." I said and crossed my arms. "It's embarrassing."

"Lily…" Rose pleaded while Al started to shed silent tears.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I said and flopped down on the chair next to Al's bed. "How was your day?" Al shrugged. "Good boy!" I said cheerfully. Rose glared at me.

I will never get that lunch break back, am I? Merlin, I hate being the stable on.

* * *

Thursday, October 16th

Al is to stay in the Hospital Wing until the weekend, which means I have to go and visit him until he leaves.

I ran into Cleo today. When I say ran into I mean I lurked her outside the Slytherin common all afternoon until she finally slithered out with a fellow male escort.

"Scorpius isn't here." She drawled and I stepped up and blocked her way. "What do you want, Potter?" she crossed her arms.

"I want you to stay away from Albus."

"As you can see," she pointed at the boy leaning against the wall. "I'm doing my best, so leave me alone and mind your own business." She pushed pass me and took the boy's hand in her and began to walk away.

"You know, I always knew you were a whore." I called after her.

"Good for you." She answered with a wave of her hand.

I really wanted to hex her but it was: a. Too late to hex her since she already turned around the corner. b. It would mean she'd end up in the Hospital Wing (I just know she would've made it into a big deal) which means Al will go full gear mental and will be sent to 's. and c. I'll land myself another detention and then Mum will really have a fit and kill me the first chance she gets to lay her hands on me. In other words, no Christmas presents for Lily.

* * *

Friday, October 17th

I had to wait until tonight for some quiet time with Scorpius. We finished our patrol with our usual little "detour" to the kitchens.

"More pie?" he asked me as he helped himself with a third slice (banoffee pie this time).

"I'm fine." I held up my carrot cake.

"So, Cleo told me you exchanged some words." Scorpius said before taking another bite.

"Every day she breathes she makes my life a little harder." I said.

Scorpius laughed and put down his now empty, plate. "Cleo's like that." He said. "I warned him last year but he chose not to listen. He's a big boy and he needs to deal with his mistakes and the sooner he'll realize it the better."

"Aren't you mister sensitive?"

"I try." He said and I gave him a warm smile just as he sighed. "I miss sane Albus."

"Don't be ridiculous," I took a sip from my tea. "Al was always Deputy Head of Loonyshire." He choked on his pie (forth helping) before chortling and coughing as we laughed.

We finished our tea and cakes and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. On our way Scorpius took my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

"Err…Lily?" he asked mid-way up to the Tower.

"Yes, Scorpius?"

"Have you spoken to Lucy in the past few days?" he looked a little flushed but I think it was from the walk.

"You know our current status." I answered stiffly. "Why?"

"Nothing," he waved it off. "I was just wondering." We resumed walking.

"You don't fancy Lucy or anything, right?" I joked.

"Off course I don't." he said and laughed. "I just thought she'd come and talk to you, because of Al."

"She didn't."

"Then forget I said anything about her."

We walked quietly for a few more minutes before I spoke again.

"But just so we're clear," I said slowly. "You don't fancy Lucy, right?"

"Not at all."

"Good." I said and gave him a sideway glance. "She's not your type anyway."

He didn't say anything until we got to the Gryffindor Tower but I noticed he had a little smile on his face.

Sometime, I think Scorpius is the biggest mystery I've ever met.

* * *

A\N: Once again I want to thank those who read and reviewed last chapter.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	14. How I Ended Up In a Pickle

**Disclaimer: **I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

How I Ended Up In a Pickle

* * *

Monday, October 20th

I wasn't really sure why but they decided Al is fit with normal people again. Oh sure, he was still swinging between crying uncontrollably to hysterical laughing ending with incoherent mumbling to no one in particular. So of course, they let him go back to active school life.

Other than that the weekend was pretty uneventful, Rose and Lorcan thrashed around the common room most of Saturday while Hugo (the git) was making faces at them (but secretly taking notes). Lucy (still ignoring me) chose to split her time between listening to Hugo's complains and discussing the latest _Witch Weekly _issue with Pauline Bennett and Kylie Stark (while checking to see if I was paying her any attention. I wasn't).

When I wasn't with Al in the Hospital Wing, making sure he wasn't trying to eat his hair or throwing anger tantrums when it was time take his "sanity potion" (calming draught but ten times stronger), I was in the Slytherin or Ravenclaw common rooms, either lounging with Scorpius or playing exploding snap with Tamara and her fellow Ravenclaws along with a small number of Ravenclaw Lily-Pads spectators cheering from the sidelines.

Everything seems to go back to normal. I hope so.

* * *

Monday, October 20th

Al hasn't broke down yet. I'm not so sure if it a good sign as he might recovering or a bad sign when he just might snap at any minute.

I'm also not sure what I prefer, but Scorpius noted than whatever happen it'll be hysterical to watch.

* * *

Tuesday, October 21st

Al snapped.

I just got out of the Hospital Wing after being treated for my injuries. No, I didn't join in on Al's meltdown festival. I am an innocent bystander who got caught in the crossfire. I am also on my way to McGonagall's office.

Al has really done it this time. He was fine until dinner when he, Scorpius and Rose came and set by the Gryffindor table. We were half way through the meal when Al noticed Cleo walking in (looking whore-ish as usual) with a nameless boy holding her hand.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Al called and ran towards the nameless boy while throwing every hex and jinx he knows (which are quite a lot – he used to have brains).

"What-are-you-doing-you-twat?" Cleo hissed at Al, who was still hexing the now unconscious nameless boy.

"Proving my love." Al answered calmly. "_Anteoculatia_." the boy began to sprout antlers from the top of his head. "See?"

"How thick can you be, Albus?" she drawled. "I don't want you."

Al stopped hexing the boy and stared at Cleo. "You don't want me?"

"No."

"But I love you." There were a few 'oh' sounds but Cleo ignored them.

"Well, I don't love you." she said.

Al dropped his wand and made a voice similar to the one Fang makes when he's hungry or angry, before collapsing to the floor and starting to cry loudly.

I marched over to Al with Scorpius and Rose in tow and handed him his potion. He pushed it away and continued to sob.

"You have to stop it, Al." I whispered to him but he shook his head. I knelt down and tried to touch him but Al pulled away, still crying.

"This is embarrassing." Cleo said above us. "Look what you've done to blah-blah." Okay so the nameless boy does have a name but I just don't remember it, as if it's important to anyone.

"Shut up, Cleo." Scorpius said. "This is your fault. I told you not to mess with Al!"

"Oh sure, Scorpius the saint," she rolled her eyes. "You don't have any ulterior motives here what so ever."

"Look Zabini, we've had enough of you," Rose cut in. "Take blah-blah away from here and let us take care of Al."

Cleo began to say something but then Rose cut her words again soon after that they started to shout at each other and then the wands were out.

Now, one may wonder where the teachers are in this chaos. Well, some (Uncle Neville, Professor Williams and Professor Moore) were trying to help me move Al out of the Great Hall and up the Hospital Wing, others (Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Vector) tried to hold Cleo and Rose off before someone gets hurt.

Rose was always good with her charms so surely when Cleo's eyebrows began to grow wildly, she (Cleo) dropped her wand, pounced on Rose and started hitting her with her fists.

"Hey!" I said and got away from Al and ran over to the fight scene (boys from all houses chanted 'fight-fight-fight' – pigs, all of them) and pushed a few girls out of the circle that formed around Rose and Cleo. Cleo and Rose rolled on the floor kicking and screaming while the teachers tried to pull them away from each other and calm down the other students.

"Prefects!" called Professor McGonagall. "Prefects- No, Smith you are not allowed to take pictures! Ten points from Hufflepuff."

I grabbed a hold of Rose's shoulder and tried to pull her away from Cleo but suddenly I fell to the ground and got caught in the middle. I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and realized someone just kicked me. I started kicking myself, for self defense of course.

"Gerroff!" I called and pushed Cleo, at least I think it was her, off of me. "That's it!" I called and began flapping my hands around slapping whichever it was.

"My eye!" someone called and all of a sudden there was a loud shriek and I was pulled away just as Cleo charged at Rose once again.

"You okay?" it was Scorpius. He cupped my face and searched for bruises in my face.

"She bit me!" I showed him the teeth marks on my hand. "I can't believe Cleo bit me. I hope won't turn into a slut every full moon." I said and looked at him. "What happened to your eye?"

Before Scorpius had the chance to answer there was a loud _BANG_ and then a puff of smoke and when it cleared both Rose and Cleo where sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

"Are they… dead?" one of the students asked.

"Of course not, Mitford." said Professor McGonagall. "They're only stunned. Filius, please take Miss Weasley and Miss Zabini to the Infirmary." Professor Flitwick nodded and with a flick of his wand both Rose and Cleo hovered in the air (still unconscious) and walked out of the Great Hall as the two hovered in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall turned to Scorpius. "You may go and see for your cousin when she wakes right after I see you in my office."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"The same is with you, Potter-"

"I don't want to see Scorpius' cousin!" I interrupted her.

"I am speaking in regards of your brother, Miss Potter." She rolled her eyes. "Go and see how he's doing and come see me in my office with Mr. Malfoy, am I clear?" I nodded. "Good. You may also want to consider asking Madam Pomfrey to heal that." She pointed at my face and I nodded again.

Mutely, I headed to the Hospital Wing where Albus lay asleep in one bed while Rose and Cleo in the other beds, both still unconscious. Blah-blah was in the farthest bed, without his antlers, sleeping for all I know.

* * *

Wednesday, October 22nd

Middle of the night and I just got back from Professor McGonagall's office. She isn't amused with everything that happened. We, Scorpius and I, had to sit in her office and give her a play by play of what happened during dinner.

"But, Professor you were there." I said.

"I know, Potter." She said. "I want to hear your side before I discuss it with Miss Weasley and Miss Zabini."

Scorpius told her everything while I jumped in giving a smart remark every once in a while.

"-And after she punched me," Socorpius pointed at his black eye. "I pulled Lily away and then well…you stunned them Professor, but you know that already." His face flushed and I gave his hand a squeeze. Professor McGonagall's eyes flickered at our joined hands and I think I saw a ghost of a smirk on her thin lips.

Professor McGonagall sighed and rose from her seat. "Why is it, whenever something happens, it is always your family?"

I heard a snicker above us. It was Professor Snape's portrait. I arched my eyebrow at him. "May I help you?"

"Once again come trouble and a Potter is involved." He said dryly. "What a surprise."

"Behave yourself, Severus." The portrait Professor Dumbledore said playfully.

"I am always well behaved, Dumbledore." He said. "I'm only making a point." Then Snape's looked at Scorpius and me and narrowed his eyes. "How interesting…" his lips curled into a snarky smirk.

"That's enough, Severus." Professor McGonagall said and Snape returned to his usual sulky expression. "You may go back to your houses. I've already notified your parents, Potter, they'll be here tomorrow morning."

I groaned. "Mum is going to kill me." I whispered to Scorpius as we stepped out of McGonagall's office.

"It'll be alright." He tried to reassure me.

"Oh, to be young and in love…" I heard Professor Dumbledore say. "What joy it is to be completely oblivious to what others clearly see."

The door shut behind us before we got to hear Professor Snape's remark on the subject.

The upside of this madness is that for the first time in week I didn't get detention. I was bitten by a whore, but still there's a bright side to everything.

Godric, maybe I should take some of Al's sanity potion for myself. I really need some sleep. A whole month of it.

* * *

A\N: thank you for reading

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	15. A Somewhat Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

A (Somewhat) Shocking Discovery

* * *

Thursday, October 23rd

However amusing as it was, all in all not a very fun day, I feel like I'm on the verge of pulling an '_Albus',_ which is what they call it now when someone loses a few marbles and goes gaga. Just what Hogwarts needed, another trend started by a Potter.

Back to the hell that is my life, McGonagall owled Mum and Dad last night and sure thing I spotted them by the teachers table this morning with James, who was feeling all high and mighty as he set next Hagrid and ate his porridge. Smug git.

Rose, having been released from the Infirmary first thing this morning, received a howler from Aunt Hermione and darted out of the Great Hall with the burning parchment in her hands. I swear I saw Dad snickering about it with Mum and Uncle Neville. After breakfast McGonagall gave me permeation to miss Ancient Runes in favor of visiting Al in the Hospital Wing with Mum ,Dad and James.

Madam Pomfrey explained that Al suffers from a nervous breakdown (she also said that the sky is blue and that the Giant Squid in the Great Lake is in fact a squid) along with a case of a slight depression, which is why they suggest for him to see a healer once a week and to keep taking his 'sanity potion' (still have no idea what they call it) on a daily basis. Dad shook his head and looked serious while Mum had a stony expression on her face.

"Mum, Al is going to okay." I said and rolled my eyes while James tried to choke down a chuckle. "He just needs to relax a little."

"Yeah, Mum," James jumped in. "Al was always a little batty, he'll be fine."

"That's enough, James." Dad said. "Not that I don't agree with you." He said in a low voice.

"I heard that." Mum said and gave Dad a very stern look.

"I'll bet you five Galleons Dad is going to spend the night at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's spare bedroom." James muttered and we both tried to hide our snickering.

"You're on."

To be fair, Al did look very weak as he lay there, and he had a strange gray ting to his skin, but he was sound asleep and snoring every now and then.

"You should have seen it," I said to James as we made our way back to McGonagall's office for Mum and Dad and James to Floo back home. "Hogwarts' finest moment."

"Rose really pounded at that Cleo bird?" James asked. I confirmed with a slight nod. "No wonder Uncle Ron sounded so cheerful last night."

"Scorpius reckons that Rosie's clean record is forever tainted but at least she gained some street credit."

"I always knew she was a simmering potion waiting to overflow." He joked. "How come you weren't the one to beat her to it?"

"Not that I didn't want to," I explained, avoiding Mum's arched glare. "But I had loopy Albus on my hands and by the time I got there and tried to break them apart I got this," I showed him the bite mark on my hand. "Neat, eh?"

"I'm almost jealous of you." James said as we climbed the stairs to the McGonagall's office. "In my days there weren't any girl on girl fights, and Albus made much more sense." He sighed. "You grow up you lose a part of yourself, Lils, remember that."

"Sod off, you wanker." I pushed him inside. "You and Louis practically held a brothel in school. And don't forget Fred's going starkers to last year's welcoming feast."

"Those First Year girls didn't stand a chance." He chortled.

"Especially after he danced around them as they waited for the sorting ceremony." I added.

After a quick hug and a promise to Mum to write more and to keep an eye on Albus (talk about irony), they were gone.

* * *

Friday, October 24th

I think…I think I have a problem, one that involves Scorpius.

"Cleo has been avoiding me." he said earlier as we worked on our homework at the library. "She ignored me last night when I came to speak with her."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm making a point not complaining." He replied from his parchment but then he looked up and smiled at me.

After another few minutes of silent work the scratching sound of quills on parchments stopped and Scorpius sighed.

"Remind me again why I am taking advanced Arithmancy?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Because you have no life." I said casually while still writing my essay (Muggle Studies).

"Don't ever change."

And then it happened. Scorpius laughed and as I looked up he gave me a big smile and suddenly I realized something very important: Scorpius Malfoy made my heart skip a beat.

"Everything's okay?" he asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. "Lils?"

I blinked. "I-I'm okay." I shook my head and returned to my essay, startled. "I'm okay." I was trying to reassure myself rather than him.

"Alright then." He said lightly and it happened again, like a flutter or a bad case of food poisoning, I felt another rush go through me. Something must be done.

I packed my bag and got up from my seat so fast that a few books dropped on the floor, so much of being unnoticed.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked and bent over to help me pick up the books from the floor. Our hands brushed and I jerked mine away, it felt as if his touch burned my skin. "Something's wrong?"

"No," I said and brushed my hand on my robe. "I'm just…stomach cramps…ouch?" I finished lamely.

I tensed as he suddenly put his hand on my forehead. "You look flushed," he said. "You feel warm, too."

"I'm fine." I pushed away his hand. "I just need to go and lay down or something."

"I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower." He turned to pack his stuff.

"Don't." I almost yelled. "I'm fine, really, I can go by myself." and before he had the chance to protest I turned around and almost ran amok out of the library.

This isn't good, or is it? I don't know! I think I'm having a panic attack!

...

First things first, I have to throw up.

* * *

Friday, October 24th

I have patrol tonight with Scorpius and I'm going to heave all over him. That, of course, if I won't get a heart attack while trying to chew down a scone on our weekly Friday night tea.

Note to self: avoid scones.

What are the chances to fake a convincing harsh case of Spattergroit?

* * *

Saturday, October 25th

Survived last night's patrol and tea.

I did, however, almost spill my tea over a poor, tiny and innocent House Elf when Scorpius brushed a lock of hair off my face. I think I beginning to understand how Al got to the state he's in.

I ambushed Tamara as soon as breakfast was finished and dragged her back to the Ravenclaw common room and up to her dormitory for some quiet time and a privet talk. Godric knows that if we went to my dormitory word will spread faster than you can say Albus the Mad.

We flopped on Tamara's bed. "I have a problem."

"Just one?" she joked and bent under her bed and dug out a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Very funny." I popped a piece of candy in my mouth (coffee). "I have a problem with Scorpius."

"Oh, you do?" she smirked and me but a moment later her face screwed into a pucker. "Earwax."

"You deserved it." I tossed a pillow at her, she dodged it gracefully. "I feel funny around him."

"Around Scorpius?" I nodded. "Funny how?"

"I get these...jolts or my heart stops beating and I can't breathe and I panic when I'm around him or when he's near me or even right now when I speak about him." I was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Am I mad?"

She blinked and suddenly she toppled over with laughter.

"This isn't _funny!"_ I hissed but Tamara was at it.

"I beg to differ, Lil, this is verging on epic." I gaped at her. "Your face!" she giggled.

"Are you done?" I crossed my arms.

She took a deep breath and beamed at me. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well?"

"Oh, right. You fancy him."

"Rubbish." I huffed, shaking my head fiercely. "It's absolutely ridicules."

"Is it?" she narrowed her eyes. "Think about it for a second, Lily."

And I did. I thought about everything Scorpius: me sitting on top of him and healing his eye, Scorpius falling asleep in my bad or me waking up in the Room of Requirement with him there, holding me. I thought about our Friday night tea and library sessions, our talks, the smiles, the hand holding… and then I remember the smirks, the knowing looks from everyone … Dumbledore's portrait!

Oh no…

"I fancy Scorpius." I fell back on the bed. "Oh bugger!"

"Yes, you do." She threw a candy at me. "Now cheer up, it's not the end of the world."

"I beg to differ." I covered my face with another pillow as another candy was aimed at my face.

"Maybe it's good, y'know?" Tamara stretched, arching her back and then stuffed her mouth with another candy. "It might be…you know…"

"Might be what?"

"The L word." She toyed with the blanket, trying to suppress her smirk.

"Lumos?"

"Oh, honestly," Tamara rolled her eyes. "Love. Really, Lily, you're lousy at being a girl."

"Oh sod off." I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow.

I feel nauseated. Why everything has to be so hard when it comes to me and my life? Can't I have it easy just this once? Of course not.

* * *

Saturday, October 25th

I fancy Scorpius Malfoy.

This is mental. I'm mental. I'm crazy, insane, a complete lunatic and I also fancy Scorpius.

I think I'll go and vomit in the toilet now, again.

* * *

Sunday, October 26th

Al is supposed to be released today. Oh, and I still fancy Scorpius.

If I were at home and had some time for myself to wallow and process, I'd probably be in my bedroom, listening to some sad French singers and sipping on warm Butterbeer and eating a big bag of crisps.

Oh well, Time to throw up.

* * *

A\N: thank you for reading

_SnowFlakeGinny!_


	16. My Own Little Breakdown

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

My Own Little Breakdown

* * *

Sunday, October 26th

Al is back with us and allowed to attend classes starting tomorrow. He must go three twice a day, after breakfast and dinner, to the Hospital Wing and take his antidepressant potions and see a special healer once a week. I can't say he's pleased with it but at least he's out of bed and showered (something he avoided doing for the past few days).

Scorpius was really sweet (yes, I used the word sweet, I'm allowed to now that I fancy him) during our study session at the library today, where Al joined us since he needed to catch up with his homework (he did none of it while at the Hospital Wing).

"This is hopeless," Al moaned to his parchment. "If I weren't so stupid I'd see sense in the circular pattern on the leaves of a transfigured rose."

"You're not stupid," Scorpius said. "It took me a whole afternoon until I understood, but after I did it all came together. You'll get it, mate." Al sighed and returned to his essay.

"Thanks." I whispered and earned a warm smile from Scorpius that made my stomach do flip-flops.

Fifteen minutes later Al repeatedly hit his head on the table while muttering "Useless" over and over again. I used a cushioning charm and Scorpius gave his own essay to Al so he can copy from it.

"How do you expect him to catch up if you hand him everything?" Rose asked later in the common room. "Really, what were you thinking?"

"Well Rosie," I began. "I was thinking that I'd hate to see me brother bleed to death because he smashed his skull from frustration of being unable to complete his homework." Rose tutted at me and turned to Scorpius.

"I just wanted to make it easy on him." Scorpius shrugged.

"Are you at least checking to see if he understands?" we both avoided looking at her. "Honestly you two!" she shook her head and headed to the girls dormitories.

"Me thinks she is mad." I said to Scorpius.

"Me thinks thou is correct."

Scorpius left soon after, yawning and promising to sit with us tomorrow at breakfast. I must to remember to shower in the morning.

* * *

Monday, October 27th

Everything went wrong today starting the moment I opened my eyes. First thing I noticed was that I woke up late. Usually if I oversleep, Lucy wakes me up, however now that we are as friendly as my Dad and Voldemort, she resisted the urge to get me to class in time. So after waking up in utter panic I raced for the bathroom for a quick wash only to find out it was also that _time_ of the month (how lovely to be on the verge of womanhood). I had no time to make myself look decent or at least not demented and by the time I arrived at the Great Hall breakfast was nearly over.

"You look…what happened to you?" Rose asked while giving my fast eating a disapproving look.

"Overslept!" I gulped down a steaming cup of tea too fast my mouth and throat burned with pain. I began to cough. Loud.

"Slow down, Lils." Great, Scorpius decided to make it hard on me and patted my back. I coughed harder. "You okay?"

"Fine!" I coughed and gulped a mouthful of air. "I'm alright."

After breakfast I ran for the first lesson of the day, potions, where I managed to brew a dreamless sleeping potion one level above abysmal with a similar performance in the following class, Herbology.

By lunchtime I was on the verge of calling it a day and hiding under the covers while munching on Chocolate frogs (it happened before). I was in my second helping of chocolate pudding when I sensed I was being stared at. It was second year boy. I think his name was Vernon or Tim…not really important.

"May I help you?" the boy was so startled I acknowledge him he simply squeaked and sprinted away from the table, his friends snickering loudly behind him.

"Bad day?" Scorpius dropped beside me as I just picked a third helping.

"What makes you say that?" I asked tartly.

"Stuffing your face with pudding was the first clue."

"So now I'm fat?" I slammed down my bowl with a loud _thud_.

"I-I didn't say-"

"Has it ever crossed your mind I might be hungry? Of course not, because you don't think, do you?" I gathered my schoolbag, got up from the table and stormed off only to turn back and march up to a confused looking Scorpius. "You're a right git!" I garbed a bowl of pudding and dropped it on his head.

The rest of the day deteriorated from there. I snapped at Tamara one time too many she was almost crying be the end of Charms and ran off as soon as class was over. Rose kept Al away from me, fearing I might 'fracture' his delicate stability.

So now I have finally managed to crawl under my bed sans the chocolate frogs but maybe I can do with a really good cry. I can use of those right now.

* * *

Tuesday, October 28th

It's late and and way past midnight and yes, I just got back.

I didn't get to cry. I was just about to start when Amanda Williams (a fellow fifth year) walked in and told me Scorpius was down stairs asking for me. After a few moments of contemplating, I decided to see what he wants.

"What?" I crossed my arm over my chest. "I'm busy."

"Let's speak somewhere more privet." He walked towards the portrait hole and I followed him with an occasional huff until we reached a deserted classroom.

"What do you want?" I asked tartly.

"Are you alright?" well, that caught me by surprise.

"What sort of a question is that?"

"I'm getting that you're not." He sighed and set on top one of the desks. "What's wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to make him say his hidden intentions aloud. He didn't budge.

"Nothing." I huffed.

"Liar." He snapped at me and for the first time I saw him looking cross. "Can you just this once tell me what's wrong?"

"I told that nothing is wrong." I hissed. "What more do you want?"

"You look miserable Lily. I don't want you to be miserable."

"I'm not miserable, Scorpius so there," I began to walk towards the door. "You got what you wanted." As I reached the door and opened it, it jerked and shut forcefully with a loud slam. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not." he said calmly.

"Let me out!" I rattled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. I took out my wand. "_Alohomora_." It didn't open. "Let-me-out!"

"No." he shook his head. "Not until you tell me what wrong."

I was furious. "You can't lock me here! Let me out!"

"No." he looked almost amused.

I marched towards him, my wand out and my ears ringing with rage.

"If you won't let me…how dare you…who do you think…LET ME OUT!" I pointed my wand at his face. He didn't even flinch.

"Hex me if you want but the door won't open."

I glared at him and he stared back at me.

"Fine." I spat and lowered my wand. "I'll just sit here then." I walked to a nearby desk and set on top of it. "We have to go out eventually since it is a school night and when we do, I'm _done_ with you." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at Scorpius.

"I worry about you, Lils." He ignored the last statement I made. I did not answer and so he kept on speaking. "Rose said you don't sleep and you hardly ate anything today and damn it Lily why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because it's none of your business." I spat at him but then I noticed the look on his face. He was sort of…worried. Something clenched in my stomach. "Damn it." I whispered.

"What did you say?"

I looked at him. "I said, damn it." Scorpius chuckled. "This isn't funny you prat." He walked over to me. "What are you doing?" I asked before his arms wrapped around me and my face crashed against his chest.

"For Merlin's sake, Lily, just shut up this once?" his breath tickled my ear as he hugged me. Oh, how he hugged, I think I could've died then and there.

However, I refused to lose face. "I still hate you, though." His body shook with silent laughter. "Isn't it when sad yet hopeful music play in those muggle films?"

"You're ruining a lovely moment." He pulled back and starred at me. "What's wrong Lily?"

I sighed (again). "Nothing, really." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Fine! It's just…everything got a little…"

"Mad?"

"I was going to say overwhelming but mad fits just as well." I smiled lopsidedly. "Al is a mess and school and prefect duties and Lucy and Hugo and all these little girls walking around and seeking me and my hair is _still_ purple and ARGH!"

"I see your point." He said with a slight smile. I smacked him. "Oi! What was that for?"

"For laughs." I said angrily. "I finally tell you what's wrong with me and you laughed at me! Some friend you are, you bastard."

"Calm down would you?" he was still smiling. Damn him!

"Don't make fun of my troubles!" now he shook with laughter but somewhere as I yelled at him I also began to laugh. "this-isn't-funny!" I giggled.

Scorpius laughed even harder once I joined his cackling. "I know…I can't stop." And we both erupted in ear piercing laughter. It took us a very long while until we stopped.

"Feeling better?" Scorpius asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

"And you don't hate me anymore?" he brushed some purple hair away from my face.

"I don't hate you, Scorpius." I cupped his cheek. "Just don't tick me off." I caressed it and then I slapped him lightly. "Ever."

"I promise I'd try." He bent down and gave me a light peck on the cheek. "Friends?"

I wanted to snog him that moment. I want to snog the life out of him and make him my own personal snog slave for the rest of our lives. In other words, I think I might even love him.

But I had to keep a façade. "Until next time, Scorp, until next time."

I'm going to apologize to Tamara for yelling at her and make sure to bring sweets with me as I do so (she's so easy). Scorpius promised me he'll have a word with Rose and tell her to allow me near Al again (he's a saint, Scorpius, isn't he?)

I think I'll reschedule my Chocolate frogs' session for a more horrendous time, or simply move to next week when I'll probably go ballistic once more.

* * *

A\N: thank you for waiting so long (school, work etc. took over my life) and thank you so much for reading

_SnowFlakeGinny!_


	17. In This Together

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

In This Together

* * *

Wednesday, October 29th

A better day then the one before, perhaps owing to being constantly hugged or innocently asking for some educational advice from Scorpius but I am feeling better than before. Honestly.

"Why are you happy?" Tamara arched her eyebrow once I set down beside her at the Ravenclaw table this morning. I was about to butter my toast (no pun intended) when I beamed at her.

"It's a really lovely morning." I kept on smiling while chewing.

"Are you done with being obnoxious to everyone?" she wiped her mouth with a napkin, and brushed stray crumbs from her robes.

I put my toast down and as she turned to give me one of her stern looks I flung my arms around Tamara and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry Tams. I really and truly am."

"You're a right cow." She said while hugging me back, hard. She got quite the grip for a girl her size.

"I am."

"And you are to never act this way ever again."

"I won't." Tamara pulled away and I beamed at her. "I promise!" she arched her eyebrow. "Friends?"

"Until next time." I kissed her cheek as she rolled her eyes. "You are really irritating, you know that, right?"

I do love her when she's so full of that spirit of forgiveness Dad always lecturing us about. Giving her a big box of sweets didn't hurt either.

Other than that, Rose allowed me near Albus again (smallest victory ever) and Scorpius…oh well…my heart bleeds a name and the name is his. Reckon I might just have to throw up in a few moments from this thought.

Funny thing is, fancying Scorpius is very much a lot like not fancying him. Minus the nausea and stomach doing back-flips whenever I see him, he is still a slimy, pigheaded and somewhat pompous git – the difference here is that now we are close friends, seeing that I have none other than him and Tamara, and let's face it, I'm no Harpies fan, meaning I don't go munching on witches' underpants I guess it is pretty clear that I fancy him.

Am I in love with him? Perhaps, perhaps not. What do I know about love? Sure, Dad can write a whole book on how love is the greatest power of all, taking a big leaf out of Dumbledore's book but times are different, nothing is at risk here, there aren't any evil dark lords and eons of blood supremacy. It is a pretty mild period, if you don't take Al's nervous breakdown into count, or the fact that I'm _'Witch of the Hour_', according to some fellow female students and the fact that my current relationship with former best friend and now just a cousin I see in classes, Lucy, is on hiatus – it's all normal here.

* * *

Thursday, October 30th

We studied poisons and antidotes today. Potions is a most dreary subject, no wonder we have it in the dungeons, they say the urge to kill oneself is stronger during potions class, I find it accurate to the point of playing Hangman with a striking similar shade of red I used to have until a few months ago. Hugo had his own privet lesson in not being a smart mouth around me. Sure, I earned myself with twenty points taken off from Gryffindor and Hugo with a melted cauldron and boils in very intimate places.

"You're so horrible at times, Lils, I can't decide whether to worship you or fear you." Scorpius drew circles on the back of my hand as we set by one of the tables at the library.

"I'd say both," I chuckled. "But I don't want to come off as a vain cow."

"Heaven forbid you would."

I pinched him and tried to control my laughter as he squirmed and almost fell off his chair. "Git." I rolled my eyes. Hugo walked pass us, Lucy by his side, He gave me a snotty look. I answered with the two fingers salute.

"Classy." Hugo muttered.

"I'm surprised you can walk, Hugh, considering." I heard Lucy sniggering and in a moment of weakness I winked at her. She smirked and pulled Hugo away.

"I saw that," Scorpius said, grinning and then turning back to his homework, his grin fading. "This is rubbish." I pointed at his essay.

"I wouldn't be so rush to jump to conclusions." I glanced at his work, it _did_ look like rubbish, but what do I know. I let out a breath and scooted closer to him and covered his hand with mine. "Looks okay to me."

"You're brilliant, Lils." He rolled his eyes.

"Preaching to the choir."

"No, really…the amount of rubbish and bullocks talking that comes out of your mouth…I swear to Salazar, you're amazing." Scorpius smirked.

"I hope you get a T for this." I pointed at his essay and got back to my own homework.

"C'mon, Lils." Scorpius leaned and whispered. "I'm only teasing." His breath tickled in my ear.

I smiled and looked down to see that his hand rested right above my knee. "Move your hand." Scorpius moved it up and down, caressing my thigh. The funny thing was, that he wasn't even looking at me, he was reading his essay, or so it seemed.

"_Scorpius_." he didn't budge. From the outside I guess it might've looked as if he was really interested in his homework, but I saw it. He was enjoying it. I pulled his hand away from my leg.

What was he thinking?

"You told me to move my hand." He said as he scanned through a book he was using for his homework. "So I did." He smirked while pretending to read something. "Don't tell me it bothered you."

"Hardly not." I placed my hand right above his knee. He gave it a side glance. "The question is," I leaned closer. "Are you going to ask me to move it?" his face turned a dark shade of red.

If there was ever a moment when I thought my life may be coming to an end, what was coming may as well be remembered as such.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I almost broke my neck when I heard that shrill. I turned around to see Lucy's red and enraged face. Way to go Lucy, kill-joy of the modern wizarding age.

"May we help you?" Scorpius asked casually, my hand no longer on his knee. It looked lonely without me caressing it.

Lucy looked livid. It was quite entertaining, really.

"Shall I repeat myself?" he leaned back and arched his best condescending look at her.

"This-is-a-library!" she hissed.

"It is?" Scorpius looked around us, surveying the bookshelves. "I guess you're right. You've done it again, Lucy dearest! You wonderful witch!" he got up from his seat and in a swift move grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and gave her a juicy kiss on each cheek.

I covered my face and tried to control my laughter.

"You're disgusting." She narrowed her eyes at Scorpius as he set down. "Both of you." I felt her eyes on me, and peered through my fingers, I was right.

"Come of it, Luc," Scorpius stretched in his seat. "No one likes a prude." He drawled, but Lucy already stormed off, huffing and mumbling. "She really needs to sort out her priorities." He turned his attention back on me. "Where were we?" he took my hand. "Ah, right." he put it back on his leg. "You may proceed-AH!"

I clawed his thigh. "Next time, Scorp, I'll aim higher."

"Message received." He rubbed his aching leg as I returned to my homework. "Although, I wouldn't mind it that mu-ouch!" I elbowed his ribs.

I left soon after, figured that I'll accomplish more I wasn't in Scorpius presence, having to endure the urge to both hex him and sex him. Damn those ramping, raging hormones!

* * *

Monday, November 3rd

Halloween came and went and Al was almost normal during the annual feast. We did have to tame him down when Cleo walked pass our table. He's a lot less extreme with his reaction but boy, I am glad I'm not a biscuit considering what he did to the entire plate (Let's just say that it'll take some time for that second year to recover and eat bread again).

Big News! Lucy is seeing someone! How do I know? Well, being _Witch of the Hour _has its advantages, and first hand gossip is just one of the perks. It's is still unclear as to who is the unlucky wizard but as far as I know he is not a faculty member, Merlin knows this family can endure only one catastrophe at a time.

"She doesn't seem…coupley," I said to Tamara as we walked down to Potions together. Tamara looked at her and then shifted her gaze at Hugo. "You're insight on the matter?"

"Is it possible that she's dating your cousin?"

"For a Ravenclaw, you're really stupid." I gave her an angry look. "And very sick." I added.

"I had to say it otherwise that image would have stay stuck in my head for ages."

"So you decided to infect me with your twisted imagination? Some best friend you are."

"Hey, you're the one in love with Malfoy and I accept that," she stopped mid-walking and turned to face me. "And as _my_ best friend you have to accept that I too have a dark and twisted side just like you."

"I am not dark and twisted," she gave me a pointy look. "Having green hair doesn't make me dark!" we resumed walking.

"Having a depressed and un-hinged older brother along with an unreasonable attachment to said older brother irritable yet extremely witty and sexy (your words not mine) does," She placed her hand on my shoulder as we stepped into the classroom. "and don't get me started on the whole 'famous parents' issue because that will require an entire weekend to discuss and analyze."

We set together by our table. I glanced at Hugo and Lucy, they looked pretty happy, and never have I felt more distant from someone I am blood related to and more connected to a person who only weeks ago had been a total stranger to me.

"Fine," I said. "I'm dark and broody and somewhat twisted. Can you blame me? Look at the amount of changes that has been going on in my life. I am allowed to be upset, I am allowed to be moody- I've earned that right!"

"The difference is that I accept you for that, Lils, That's what I like the most about you. I'm not an emotional person, Lil, but I do know that this-" she gestured at the two of us. "-is going to last. We're in this together."

"I'm your twisted sister." I said and began to chop the mint root. "I get it."

"No, Lily, _we're_ the twisted sisters." She gave me a loopy smile as she stirred the lucid liquid so it will change its color. She took my hand and squeezed it for a split second before letting go.

"You realize this constitutes hugging." I said as I continued to crush the shrinking fig.

Tamara seemed pleased but only said, "Shut up." We cackled silently, that's what the dark and twisted do apparently.

* * *

**A\N:** thank you for waiting so long (school, work etc. took over my life) and thank you so much for reading

_SnowFlakeGinny!_


	18. To Everything and Everyone A Place under

Disclaimer: I am not the legal owner of Harry Potter nor am I the owner of anything that is written in the Harry Potter series. I am however the owner of a few OC characters but very minor.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

To Everything and Everyone A Place Under the Sun

* * *

Friday, November 8th

The passing week was rather uneventful. Albus was sedate most of the time, figures now that he's on a daily dose of loony potions that he's not acting out as he used to. It seems rather dull when things don't happen.

Tamara and I still haven't solved Lucy's mystery lover, but there are noticeable signs that she is taken with someone. For starters I've searched her trunk when she was gone from the dormitory the other night and there was no clue for her old Professor Wood pictures and miniature poster that she plastered onto the interior back in first year. In fact, her trunk is the cleanest I've seen in ages, she must be going through a phase if she cleaned it. Maybe she nicked some of Al's reliable potions? I know I've considered doing so just to see how it feels to be loony.

Back to Lucy, her spotless trunk is the first thing on the list of "Clues-That-Lucy- Does-In-Fact-Have-A-Boyfriend-And-Is-Not-the-Spins ter-I-Thought-She-Will-Be." The second thing that made me suspicious are her frequent little trips to the library, yes she has always been studious little she-git but Merlin, she is there _all _the time, or at least says she's there.

I saw her yesterday and the day before just sitting and either reading or doing her homework, nothing suspicious or sexy (which is an adjective I'd never use again to describe Lucy).

"Couldn't it be that she just cleaned out her trunk?" I asked Tamara at lunch. She looked up from her plate and surveyed the Gryffindor table.

"It could be" she said, "but it just doesn't make sense. I saw he whispering with you other ginger cousin-"

"Hugo"

"Right and he's upset with her or at least with something she did." She shrugged and finished her soup. "Whatever it was she did, he sure doesn't like it. Perhaps he doesn't like her secret boyfriend?"

"Hugo never had any problems with who we go out with, he's not like James or Al. He genuinely doesn't care." I said before taking a mouthful of roasted chicken. "Unlike most Weasley males he got the emotional range of a sappy second year that got her first period."

"A lovely image," she replied. "And while I'm holding myself from heaving my lunch, will you be kind enough to have a study session with me later today?"

"Can't."

"Scorpius time?"

"Scorpius time."

"You're helpless."

"I know."

"And pathetic."

"I know."

"Tomorrow then?" Tamara smirked as she got up and hoisted her schoolbag on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow."

She's unbelievable at times but she grew on me.

* * *

Saturday, November 9th

I've been asked out today. No, not by Scorpius (wishful thinking) but by Aiden Carmichael, a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, who is sort of nice and good looking.

I haven't been asked out in ages, although when you know you fancy someone does really going out with someone else helps? Sure I've snogged Jonathan Wood over the summer, I can't forget that lovely incident. Which, on a side note, reminds me that I have seen much of him as of lately and usually he's all over the place and extremely loud. Oh well, enough about him and back to the present. Aiden approached me yesterday at the library soon after my "Scorpius time" was finished and we both packed our bags and where about to head down to dinner.

"Ummm…Excuse me, Lily?" someone said as I hoisted my bag. I turned around and saw him. His prefect badge glittered and flickered. "May I have a word?"

"Aiden, right?" I asked and he nodded. I turned to Scorpius. "I'll be back in a mo', wait for me?" Scorpius silently nodded, tight lipped and slightly irritated.

Aiden lead me to a nearby corner, he looked a bit nervous. "Alright there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just…I've been wondering if you had any plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend?"

Well that sure caught me by surprise. "Oh! Errr…well not that I know of…" I glanced back at Scorpius, he stood there crossed arms and tapped his foot.

"Would you like to go with me?" he too looked nervous, almost about to faint if anything.

I blinked before I mastered an answer. "If it's alright with you, can I...can I see if my friends didn't have anything planned yet and let you know?"

"Sure," he said, somewhat crestfallen for the lack of quick approval of his offer. "No pressure." I held back from rolling my eyes. We said goodbye with a promise to talk next week and Aiden walked back to his group. I marched back to Scorpius.

"Are you going out with him?" Scorpius asked, "He did just ask you out didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Did you say yes?"

"I told him I need to check with my friends first I they haven't already made plans."

"You just want to mule it over?"

I frowned and let my hair down out of the bun I did in the morning. "I guess so."

Scorpius stopped his tracks and stood in front of me. "It's not my place to say," he began.

"But you're going to say it anyway," I huffed.

"Do you even know him?" he continued, "You guessed his name but what do you know about him other that his name, his house and him being a prefect?"

"Nothing," I said. "But that's what dates are for, to get to know each other."

"True, but I still think you're going to letting him down."

"What makes you think that?"

"Are you going to say yes?"

"Was thinking about it. Not sure I will."

I shrugged and we continued to walk in silence. Every few steps I side glanced at Scorpius, he was pensive looking, a frown decorated his face, it didn't make him any less handsome, and if anything I think the broody and sort of sulky look gives him a mysterious aura. In other words, I would've pushed him to the closest broom cupboard and have my way with him if I had the chance or could master the courage to do so.

The Great Hall was boisterous with students chattering and eating as we entered. I could see and hear Tamara and a small group of Ravenclaw fifth years laughing loudly from their table.

"Are you going to join me at the Gryffindor table?" I asked Scorpius.

"Hmmmm?" he finally tore his gaze at who-knows-what and looked at me as if I grew a second head. "Did you say something?"

I rolled my eyes. "I asked if you want to eat dinner with me over at the Gryffindor table."

"Oh. Sure, yeah." He mused. I grabbed his hand impatiently and lead us towards the table. I spotted Tamara once again and she just arched her eyebrow at me. I shook my head as we set down and began heaping food on our plates.

As we got to pudding I offered and then poured Scorpius some tea. He accepted and I cradled my own cup in my hands. Tamara flopped down next to me, a biscuit in one hand and a cup handed out for Scorpius to pour.

"Heard Aiden Carmichael fancies you and you purple locks." She chortled. "Is it true he asked you to go with him to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

I nodded. "He asked me as we were about to leave the library."

"Boy has no manners what so ever." Scorpius chimed in.

"Hush you." I said.

"Don't tell me you agreed?" Tamara asked, almost looking appalled.

"Not that it is any of your or _your_ concern," I turned to Scorpius who smirked at me. "But I told I'd think about it."

"You're going to turn him down." Tamara said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" I asked blankly.

"Why…?" Scorpius prompted.

"Why am I going to turn him down?"

"Because," Tamara began. "Not one decent girl dates a Hufflepuff. Only girls from Hufflepuff date them. There are no worthwhile boys in Hufflepuff-"

"That's ridicules!" I interrupted. "There are pleanty."

"Name one." Tamara challenged.

"Cedric Diggory."

"One that's hasn't been dead for half a century." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

I scanned the Hufflepuff table trying to find some boy that's worth more than just a short term Hogwarts romance. I spotted Aiden and he saw me looking, he waved at me and I waved back, albeit weakly but enough to seem friendly.

"Well I can't name anyone right now but I bet there is one." I huffed.

"Gryffindors are the sporty heroes, Ravenclaws are the charming wits and Slytherins are the sex-gods." She beamed at me. I really wanted to punch her.

"She got it right." Scorpius said.

"Bugger off why don't you!" I stormed off the table and out of the Great Hall.

Currently I'm in the common room, I'm should finish my Transfiguration homework but since I also have tomorrow I think I'll just lay back. Maybe I'll spy after Lucy or just play with Rose's cat Esther.

Change of plans, Lucy's coming my way.

* * *

Sunday, November 10th

Found out who's Lucy's mysterious boyfriend is: Jonathan Wood.

So last night as I said she approached me, more like darted to me while fumes poured out of her ears.

"You kissed my boyfriend!" she called and pushed her face into my personal space.

"Hello Lucy," I said calmly and backed away. "Care to explain your sudden maniacal outburst?" perhaps I should offer my family as a research subject to the Healers at St. Mango.

"You-kissed-my-boyfriend!" she hissed, her red curled formed a crazy halo that oddly matched her mad look.

"What boyfriend? How can I kiss someone I don't know?"

"Because you did!"

"Go to bed and have a kip, Luc, you're insane." I walked pass her but then I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the ground. Yup, Lucy Weasley jumped me from behind. "GERROFF!" I turned around and tried to push her away while she attempted to claw out my eyes.

"Oi!" someone called and I heard footsteps and I was protecting my face. One moment I felt Lucy's fingernails grazing and scratching my arms and another she was pulled off and someone helped me up.

Al and Rose held Lucy while Hugo tried to understand what was going while she kept on yelling and calling me a "Scarlet Women!"

Tamara and Scorpius were the ones who helped me up. I guess they came with Rose and Al. "Thanks." I murmured and tried to smooth out my hair. I had a long scratch across my cheek and a couple of other scratches and bruises on my arms.

"You look a right mess," Tamara whispered and glimpsed at Lucy who was still not ready to calm down. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I hissed. "She came over and yelled at me for kissing her boyfriend."

"Have you?" she asked.

"No!" I exhaled. "I haven't kissed anyone since this summer when I kissed-"

"Jonathan Wood." Scorpius completed. "She's been dating him for the past month."

"I'm not sure if I'm disgusted from the idea of them dating or mad at you for not telling me." I grunted.

"Don't skulk, Lils, its very unattractive." Tamara said.

"Shut up." I said. "_Accio _Dittany." A small bottle zoomed from upstairs into my hands. "Help me out?" I saw Rose escort Lucy up to the Girls Dormitory. "Can I come and sleep over in your dormitory?" I asked Tamara.

"Afraid Lucy will try to avada you?"

I nodded. "That or perhaps she might ask me for kissing tips."

The three of us walked out of the common room while I tried to mend my wounds and keep their chortling down. Some friends I have.

* * *

**A\N:** Once again I must thank you for your tolerance and patience.

_SnowFlakeGinny!_


End file.
